The Rise of A Hero
by Suresh0t
Summary: In the years before Spyro's birth, the dragon race fought countless wars, the purple dragons kept order and peace, until Malefor came. Malefor made Avalar a desolate wastleland and became its powerful and ruthless leader. Can Spyro rise up and be the hero the Wasteland desperately needs? Co-working with Alpha Kyogre
1. The Birth of Spyro

War, war never changes.

Since the dragons discovered the killing power of the elements and tooth and claw, dragon blood has been shed in fights for leadership, ancestors, and pure psychotic rage. Purple dragons were the saviors during those times, most fought on the side of good until Malefor was the first purple dragon to turn evil. The armies of light soon fell and the dragon realms came under his control. In the early days, most of the civilians took shelter in an underground city called Warfang. It was here, you were born, it is where you will die, because in Warfang, no one ever leaves, and no one ever enters.

The Rise of a Savior

After Malefor wreaked havoc on the realms, mostly everything was destroyed, dragon civilization was crippled, the now bleak landscape has only one name, The Wasteland.

My name is Ignitus, my wife just layed a very special egg, a purple egg. Sadly, with little medical doctors around she ultimately died from laying the egg. We couldn't stay on the surface, it was too dangerous, there was little food and no clean water to drink, Warfang had to let us in. After days of dangerous travels, the hidden site of Warfang came into my sight. Hopefully, they would let me and my egg in, it needed to stay safe.

Ten years later.

I padded into the diner, for some reason my dad, Ignitus, left me a note saying to come to the diner. I had no idea why, but I indented to figure out. I pushed open the door to the diner and it was pitch black. Suddenly, the lights flashed on, and a surprise party had been set up.

"Happy birthday Spyro!" my friend Cynder yelled.

"Thanks Cynder."

I walked around and talked to the various guests, unfortunately, Flame was at my party, he bullied me constantly.

"Hey purple bitch, give me that present Cynder gave you." Flame said

"Piss off Flame." I simply said

"What, do you want to say that again bitch?" Flame asked.

"Yes I will because apparently you cant hear right, I said piss off Flame"

Flame lunged at me but he got intercepted by Warfangs leader, Terrador.

"Flame, go home, you cause enough trouble already, trust me you don't anger Spyro, he is a purple dragon,they are more powerful than your small mind can even imagine." Terrador said

"Yeah right, this bitch is wimp, he's not special he is just a fucking baby." Flame sneered before leaving.

Terrador walked over to my father, and started to whisper to him, I started to listen in on what he was saying.

"You must control Flame, he is going to push Spyro over the edge, you know how powerful purple dragons are! They can harness all four of the known elements, naturally they are adeot fighters, and they can breathe convexity if trained properly!"

"I know Ignitus, Spyro is special indeed, but he must control himself or he will end up like Malefor."

"Don't you dare say that Terrador! My son will know he is special dragon, he will learn to fight, but he will never be like Malefor!"

My dad led me out of the diner, I said my goodbye's, then left for my room. My dad followed me to my room and sat down on my bed next to me, he pulled me closer to him.

"Spyro, son, you are a very special dragon. You are a purple dragon, you can control fire, earth, electricity, and ice whereas other dragons can only control one element. Purple dragons are born only once every ten generations, so you are a very special dragon indeed Spyro."

"Why did Terrador want you to not tell me about my abilities?" I asked my dad.

"I can understand his concern, and he knows how Flame bullies you and his daughter Cynder, I've told him if Flame hurts Cynder it would push you over the edge, so he is afraid. So please son, be careful and keep your head on straight, don't go picking fights."

"Okay dad"

Six Years later.

"As far as I can tell you are a healthy young hatchling, so yes you have to go take your aptitude test, it will just tell you where you will work in Warfang."

"If you say so dad."

I walked out of my dads clinic nerves making me uneasy. Next to the classroom Cynder was being harassed by Flame.

"Come on Cynder just date me, im a charming guy."

"Go away Flame, you're an ass, I don't like complete assholes."

Flame lost his cool and hit Cynder in the face, she fell to the floor bleeding.

"Flame get away from her!" I yelled

"Well, well if it Isn't the "Powerful Purple Dragon Spyro" what are you going to do if I don't?" Flame taunted.

"Flame I would hate to wipe the floor with you, just leave Cynder alone."

Flame responed to my request by hitting Cynder again.

My blood started to boil, Flame was going to die. I launched myself at the unsuspecting dragon with claws unsheathed. I landed on Flame's back dug my claws into him. Flame howled in pain and tried to shake me off but could not succeed. Flame managed to hook his claws into my shoulder and pull me off his back. As I hit the floor, something primal rose within me, my senses became sharper, my reflexes quicker, a fire began to burn in me I opened my mouth and breathed fire. The fire burned Flames side as he continued to howl in pain. I pounced back onto Flame and continued to claw and scratch him.

"Please…please stop." Flame begged.

Blood coated the floor and walls, the smell of burnt scales hung in the air and mixed with the smell of blood.

I was about to go for Flame's throat when a giant green paw threw me off Flame. I quickly stood back up and saw Flames protector, Terrador. I examined my surroundings and saw a glimpse of my onslaught. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling, and clung to me. Flame left flank was scorched to a dark black.

"Spyro what have you done!" Terrador boomed.H

"Flame hit Cynder an I lost it! He just cant be hitting people Terrador!"

"Ember! Get Flame to the Clinic quick! He needs to go quick, he looks bad!" Terrador yelled.

Ember rushed Flame off to my fathers clinic, he had multiple cuts of varying deepness, bite marks and his scorched side.

Warfang security came at Terradors call, they seemed to be ready to attack.

"Spyro you're under arrest for assaulting Flame." The two security dragons shot electricity at me. Both bolts hit me I fell to the ground convulsing as the world around me went black.

I woke up in a cell I stood up and walked to cell door and heard the rattle of chains and an uncomfortable pulling feeling at my neck. The cell I was in was small dark and smelled of mold. I layed down in the darkest corner of my cell and thought about Cynder. She was the dragoness I liked, I felt as if I attacked Flame in Cynder's defense. Someone was approaching my cell, I looked up to see my dad looking at me through the bars.

"Flames stable, but im more worried about you son, you left quite a gruesome scene behind. Terrador is deciding whether to execute you or release you."

"Why release me? Im a monster! I almost killed Flame. But the sad thing is, I wanted to kill him he harmed Cynder."

"I understand where you came from. But son, you are definitely not a monster, it was just protective instincts for Cynder, you really seem to care for her."

"I really do dad. Where is she? Can I see her?" I asked.

"Im sure she would love to see you, but you must speak to Terrador also."

"All right bring them both."

I sunk back into my dark secluded cell and awaited for Terrador and Cynder to talk to me.

(A/N) Well this is based of a dream on mine that I had and I felt it made good story material so tell me what you think of the story so far if you find anything that could need some fixing I accept constructive criticism well but please don't flame me I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my new story The Rise Of A Hero


	2. The Escape

Ignitus left to go find Terrador and Cynder. I slunk back into my cell and thoughts crept into my mind. If Terrador was condsidering executing me, I must be a menace to our solitary society. Then the thoughts of protecting Cynder from Flame came to mind, just the thought of Cynder made my stomach stir. Cynder would always make my day better when Flame made my life miserable. Cynder seemed to care for me and I really cared for her. My father had told me to keep my head on straight, not to fight, I wondered how he felt right now. Was he mad? Was he disappointed? If he was, he didn't seem to show it when he talked to me, he just admired my protective feelings for Cynder. I heard the thudding of paws approaching my cell. The shadowy outline of three dragons approached my cell. When the dim light hit the three dragons it revealed who they were. Terrador, Cynder, and my dad stood outside my cell. Anger and apparent sadness was on my fathers face, Cynder seemed really upset, and Terrador looked at me with disgust.

"I've made my decision Spyro; you are to be executed in two days. I can't have violent dragons threaten the security of Warfang."

"Flame started this whole thing! He hit Cynder I was protecting her!" I protested.

"Warfang's security would have dealt with Flame without you nearly killing him, my decision stands; you will be executed in two days."

Terrador spun around and walked out of my view, Cynder and my father still stood at the door to my cell. Cynder was crying and my father was cursing Terrador. I was shocked and upset at Terrador's decision. Flame started this feud and I'm getting punished for it. I looked at Cynder, she was so upset I felt as if I needed to apologize.

"Cynder, I'm so sorry, but when Flame hit you, I lost it." I said.

Cynder looked at me sympathetically, tears still clinging to her eyes.

"Spyro, its not your fault. Flame started this and he knows that. He doesn't like that you're a purple dragon."

Terradors rumbling voice called for Cynder, she looked in his direction and slowly got up. Cynder padded by the cell door and whispered "Ill be back tonight don't worry." She then sped up her pace and disappeared out of my view. I didn't want her to leave yet. My dad didn't say much, he was too upset, he lost my mom, and now he was losing me. He slowly turned around and walked in the direction of the clinic. I sunk back into my corner, I slumped down and hit the floor and started to cry. I didn't want to die, I wanted to be with Cynder for the rest of my life, and my dad always said if he lost me he would go insane. My grief soon turned to anger and I repeatedly hit the wall over and over again. My life was going to come to an end soon. Hopefully Cynder would come later tonight like she said she would, it will be my last chance to tell her how I really feel about her before I get executed. Hours passed like days, but soon enough Cynder came into view. She had something around her neck, from the outline it looked like a key, but I wasn't too sure. She approached the cell door and put the key into the lock and the door slid open. I stood up and walked as far as the chain would let me; she slowly walked into the cell and unlocked my neck restraint.

"Thanks Cynder, I have been meaning to tell you something for a while now but I've never had the courage to do so, until now."

"What is it Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder, I love you, I don't want to die, I want to spend the rest of my life with you but-"

I was cut off; Cynder connected her muzzle to mine and kissed me passionately. We broke the kiss and she looked lovingly into my eyes, and I gazed back into her beautiful emerald eyes. We enjoyed each others company in a silent loving embrace. Cynder pulled away and say about a half-foot away from me she looked serious.

"I'm getting you out of here Spyro, your dad wants you to leave Warfang."

"Why would he want me to do that?"

"I can't give you all the details now but I can tell you Ignitus has already left Warfang." Cynder said.

"My dad left?"

"Yes he snuck out earlier after my dad decided he was going to kill you instead of release you, I told him I would get you out." Cynder said

"Cynder, I don't know what to say, you're saving my life, but your putting yourself at risk with your dad, I don't want you to get harmed."

"I wont Spyro, I'm coming with you, because I feel the same way you do, I don't want to even imagine life without you, I love you."

Cynder kissed me again but this kiss wasn't as long as the other one, for it was almost time for the residents of Warfang to be waking up, and we had to leave now.

"Alright Spyro, we need to stick to the shadows and be quiet the guards will be on alert when they've known you've escaped."

Following Cynder's lead, we ran out of Warfangs prison area. The entrance to Warfang was past the market, we would need to be quick and quiet going through the market.

"All right Spyro, the market is up ahead, stick to the shadows and be quiet, the guards are out now."

We sunk into the shadows, being careful to not alert any of the guards. A loud yell came from Warfangs prison; no doubt Terrador had just discovered I had escaped my cell. Terrador flew to the top of the prison's watch tower and loudly yelled.

"Listen up people! The purple dragon has escaped his cell! No doubt he has help, bring whoever his accomplice in too. Whoever brings both of them in will get a raise. Good hunting boys."

The blood drained from Cynder and I's face. Terrador had just turned Warfang security into a bunch of mercenaries. Whoever brought us in alive or dead would get a raise. Me and Cynder looked at each other, we both knew Terrador was losing it.  
"My father is going insane we have to leave now!" Cynder warned.

The entrance to Warfang was about a hundred yards ahead and didn't seem to be guarded at all, but knowing Terrador, his "guards" would be planning an ambush, but it was the only way out. We checked our sides and behind us and the coast was clear of guards, but we stayed alert for any signs of an ambush.

"There's the gate Spyro, we need to push the pressure plates on both sides of the door for it to open, but we need to hurry, we could have been spotted by now."

"Alright let's go Cynder."

We walked to the pressure plates and stepped up on them. The ground started to shake and the giant doors to Warfang started to slowly swing open. We heard paw steps and lots of them, soon enough about two dozen guards and Terrador stepped into the clearing in front of the still opening main gates.

"Cynder, why are you helping this violent dragon? He knows nothing but fighting and despair! Now get over to me now or you'll regret you ever helped him." Terrador yelled.

"I'm seeing first hand of what you are really like dad, giving raises to the guards who either kill or capture us, Spyro is no monster, you are!" Cynder yelled.

"You helped a criminal escape! You know the price for assault in Warfang! He needs to pay for his crimes!" Terrador said.

Cynder looked into her dads eyes, her body was quivering with rage and her dad knew she was about to blow up. Cynder tried hard to keep her composure but her anger got the best of her.

"Dad, I love Spyro, he has always been there for me when you haven't! He protects me, he loves me, and he makes me feel wanted! This bond him and I share is nothing you will never understand, we're leaving Warfang."

Terrador gazed intensely into Cynder eyes, and then his gaze shifted over to me, all the hate he could muster was in that stare. I gazed back with the same hate, he wasn't taking Cynder away from me, nor would he hurt her ever again.

"If you even as little as touch cynder again, then you'll be next in line to flame."I said

"You, kill me? We all know I'm more powerful than you, even if you are a purple dragon. Cynder is not leaving with you, and you are not leaving. Now surrender now and face the punishment for your crimes." Terrador said.

All this time Cynder and I bickered with Terrador, the giant gates to Warfang had finally opened. Cynder and I stole a glance, then bolted out the gates in a desperate attempt to escape Terrador.

"After them do not let them escape!" Terrador yelled.

I was running faster than I have ever ran before. But a few guards were quicker than me and Cynder and quickly blocked off our path to freedom.

"You coming with us!" a guard said.

Without any hesitation, I pounced on the guard and sunk my teeth into his throat, Cynder followed my role and attacked the other guard and slit his throat with her tail blade.

"Lets not waste anymore time. We need to move!" I yelled

Cynder responded with a curt nod and we continued our push for freedom from Warfang. The darkness of the tunnel soon dissipated and the tunnel soon became very bright. We paused to catch our breath before we continued on. Terrador's guards knew better than to come this far. They were scared of the wasteland like everyone else in Warfang was. My father came into mind, I was wondering where had he gone in the wasteland, and if I should find him.

"Cynder, did my dad ever tell you where he was going?" I asked.

"Ignitus said he was going to a group called the vanguard. He was with them shortly before you were born."

"But that's impossible! He said my mom and him lived in Warfang all their lives."

"I'm sorry but he lied for your safety, but he told me to meet him at the vanguards base. The problem is I don't know where it as he never told me." Cynder said.

"Theres got to be a way to find it!" I said.

"You share your father's determination. There are settlements all over the wasteland. Ignitus said he stopping in the one closest to Warfang."

"Let's get some rest before we go Cynder. We don't know whats out there in the wasteland so we need to be at peak condition."

"I agree Spyro."

I laid down in a dark corner by myself, Cynder gazed over at me with amusement.

"Aren't you going to lay down with me Spyro." Cynder said.

"Yeah, sure" I said

I got up and padded over to Cynder and slumped down next to her. She moved as close as she could to me and laid her head against mine.

"I love you Spyro." Cynder said.

"I love you too."

Todays events ran through my mind. I was about to see the real world, I had a mixture of excitement and fear about it; we couldn't live in Warfang anymore. We had to get to Vanguard what ever that was. My dad wanted me to meet him there so it must be important. Soon sleep came over me like a black tide, and I dreamt what the vanguard was, and what I would do there.


	3. Dragonspine

I woke in a desolate clearing surrounded by shadowy woods. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, I stood up and checked my surroundings; there was not a sign of anyone. The metallic smell grew stronger, my heart started to beat quicker as took a few hesitant steps into the dark forest. As I moved into the darkness, it seemed like every shadow moved; the smell of blood was overwhelming now. At the base of an oak was the body of a young purple dragon, I rolled the body over and saw myself. I was terrified, I spun around and sprinted into the darkness, the shadows moved as quickly as I was running. I paused to catch my breath, whatever was chasing me, I couldn't outrun. Whispers broke out into the night, but no one was there it was as if the shadows were whispering to me.

"Go away!" I yelled.

The shadows moved closer and closer. I backed up quickly and found myself with my back against the wall, I had now where to run know. The shadows continued their advance and halted about a half foot in front of me.

"Join him, Spyro, the Vanguard is a lie." The shadows hissed.

"Join who?"

"The ruler of the Wasteland! He wants you to join him!" The shadows whispered.

A cold steady sweat dribbled down my face, the ruler of the Wasteland, wanted me to join him. My father and Cynder told me we needed to get to the Vanguard; no good would come out of joining the Wastelands ruler. The shadows continued to whisper a certain name over and over again.

"Malefor, Malefor, Malefor" Over and over gain the shadows whispered this name.

I remember my father talking about purple dragons. They kept order and peace until Malefor came. Malefor destroyed Avalar and is now the evil ruler of this wasteland. No wonder he wants me to join him so badly, I'm the only viable threat to him now. 

"No, I wont join forces with evil." I yelled out loud.

A maniacal laughter filled the air; my heart was beating so fast it hurt. The sound of a large pair of wings beating came nearer and near, I looked up and a large dark figure was diving towards me. I turned to run, but I couldn't move my feet, I was utterly hopeless. The dark figure landed in front of me and walked slowly towards me. It raised a hefty paw and swung at me. I closed my eyes awaiting my final blow.

My eyes shot open. I was lying in a pool of sweat; I looked up to see Cynder looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay Spyro?" She asked.

"I'm-I'm fine, I just had a really bad nightmare, probably the worst I've ever had."

"Want to talk about it?" Cynder asked.

"I guess so. I woke up in an empty clearing. I could smell blood, so I followed the trail. When I reached the end of the scent trail I found my dead body in a pool of blood. I turned and ran from the site of my body and noticed that the shadows were following me. I paused to catch my breath and they started whispering to me, telling me to join Malefor, that the Vanguard was a lie. Then before I woke, a figure of a giant dragon swooped out of the sky and I guess killed me."

Cynder shuffled closer to me, she always knew how to make me feel better. I leaned my head against hers as she continued to comfort me.

"When are we leaving Cynder?" I asked.

"In about an hour." She replied

The hour before we set out was a quick one, before I knew it, Cynder and I were setting out for a land full of danger and darkness. We looked at each other; this would be the last moment we were going to be safe, anything could happen in the wastes. Her face neared mine and our lips locked in a passionate embrace.

"What ever happens in the wastes Cynder, just know I will protect you until my last breath, I would die for you." I said.

"I will never leave your side Spyro; I couldn't imagine life without you." Cynder said.

We pushed open the cracked door to the wastes and left whatever life we could have had in Warfang behind. As we stepped out into the wastes, we were welcomed by a very bright light and the view of utter destruction. As far as I could tell, there was nothing but a lifeless landscape with the remnants of civilization scoured across the land. Life before Malefor must have been great.

"Ignitus told me there's a small town near here. I don't know it name, but it would be a good place to get some information. Your father probably stopped there, but I'm not too sure." Cynder said.

"Well let's head out."

We walked down a slope and headed west, Cynder seemed to know her way so I followed her. I was on edge since last night, dad always told me the wasteland was dangerous, numerous groups of dragons that would kill for fun, slavers, and some of Malefors army. The sun soon began to sink below the horizon and left a dark orange in the sky. Nightfall was about and hour away and we still haven't reached the settlement Cynder was talking about. Cynder seemed to get spooked; she motioned for me to take cover behind a large boulder near us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's a small group of dragons ahead, it looks like there's three of them."

We didn't move a single muscle. It was so quiet I could hear Cynder and I's heart beat in unison. Seconds seemed like hours as the small group of dragons searched the area around us.

"I saw two small dragons down there; they were small probably young dragons. So they couldn't be that much of a challenge to kill." One of the dragons said.

"Check behind that boulder, it's the only place we haven't checked yet." Another dragon said.

My heart stopped, the group was headed our way and I knew they meant us harm. Cynder shuffled behind me obviously terrified, I couldn't blame her for I was terrified too.

"Cynder, we're going to run as fast as we can away from here, don't look back for anything, alright?"

"Okay, let's go."

We made a break for it. Cynder was in front of me kicking up dust as she ran. The other dragons must have seen us; I heard a loud yell and the thudding of paws behind me.

"Keep going Cynder!" I yelled.

We kept running, they kept pursuing us. I was getting tired, I had to stop soon.

"Cynder keep going! I'm going to slow these psycho's down!" I yelled to her.

Cynder looked back with a pleading look in her eyes but kept running into the distance. I turned around to face my attackers. Two dragons were about Flames size, the other was just a little but larger than Flame.

"Well, well ,well. It looks like this pathetic dragon gave up."

I bared my teeth at the dragons and got ready to defend myself. A low growl rumbled deep in my throat.

"I like when they go down fighting, one at a time boys!"

The first dragon was Flames size but more than likely a better fighter. He circled me slowly looking for the perfect spot to attack. He pounced with a loud roar and tried to land on my back. I rolled to the right and dodged his pounce. I took advantage of his missed attack and went on the offensive. I jump onto my attackers back and penned him to the ground. I dug my claws deep into his back and heard the dragon scream in pain. The more the dragon writhed about, the worse the pain got. I decided to put the dragon out of his misery and sink my teeth into his neck. The dragons struggling soon began to slow down and his body finally went limp. My mouth was full of this dragon's blood, I spat it on the ground.

"How do you fight so well for a dragon your age?" The largest dragon asked.

"My name is Spyro, I'm a purple dragon." I said simply.

The smaller dragons face filled with fear as the word "Purple Dragon came out of my mouth. He knew he would be no match against a purple dragon.

"Hey boss. This is a purple dragon we're fighting here."

"I don't care what color he is. All dragons can die." The larger dragon said.

"I don't have a death wish boss; he just killed Flambian like he was a fly. You can fight him if you want but I'm leaving."

The larger dragon growled loudly and charged the smaller dragon. The smaller dragon tried to flee, but soon met his fate. The larger dragon's jaws closed around his neck and threw him a good five yards. I saw this as a chance to flee, so I took it. I sprinted off into the night; hopefully the dragon wouldn't follow me. Cynder's scent trail was strong and gave me a good trail to follow. I hoped she was okay; I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her. The trail got stronger and stronger; I knew I was near her. I passed a large cave and inside was a small figure hidden against the darkness. I walked over to Cynder, tears stained her face but she seemed okay. She must have cried herself to sleep. I gently nudged Cynder in hopes of waking her up; I wanted her to know I was okay. Cynder started to stir, her emerald eyes locked into my amethyst eyes, she pulled my head down to her level and started to cry against my head.

"I thought you were dead Spyro!"

"I'm sorry, I was protecting you" I said

Cynder didn't say anything but continued to pull herself closer to me. Cynder laid her head next to mine and went to sleep happy knowing I was alive. I looked out of the mouth of the cave and watched the stars. My father always told each star represented a dragon that has died; tonight I was hoping my mother was one of those stars.

"Mom, if your up there tonight and can hear me, please help Cynder and I get to this settlement safely, and please help us get to Vanguard safely."

I closed my eyes and drifted off into off into sleep.

I woke into a lush green clearing; standing over top of me was large female dragon that wasn't familiar to me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Spyro, I am the spirit of your mother, don't lose hope child, I will guide you in anyway that I can."

Tears welled up in my eyes, I stumbled over to the spirit of my mother and threw myself into her arms. The dreamscape started to fade, and my mother looked down at me.

"Its time to go little one." She said gently.

"No! Please! Don't leave me!" I yelled.

Daylight filtered into the cave entrance waking me, Cynder still sleeping next to me. I looked up at the morning sky, and there standing alone, was a single star.

"Mom." I said aloud

I walked quickly over to Cynder and woke her. She stood up slowly and followed me outside.

"I know the way Cynder."

"How do you know?" She asked puzzled.

'Ill tell you later, but follow me we are closer than we thought." I said.

I followed the lone star in the sky; my mom was guiding me, just as she promised. We left Warfang yesterday morning; we haven't had food or water for a whole day. My mouth was so dry, my head was pounding, and I was feeling the early effects of dehydration. Cynder didn't look so well either she was slower than usual.

"We need to get to that settlement today, I'm afraid that I'm getting dehydrated."

"Yeah me too." Cynder replied .

We quickened our pace, by the early evening hours we saw a small settlement on the horizon. Cynder and I both looked at each other with a grin.

"Race you there" Cynder said

We both took off; we laughed all the way there. Cynder was quicker than me, she won by a good two seconds. We both panted heavily as we stared down the makeshift gate of the settlement. The gate slowly opened and Cynder and I slowly walked side by side into the settlement. We were greeted by a friendly looking dragon that approached us with a smile.

"Welcome to Dragonspine, I'm Volteer, town mayor, and Sheriff."

"Nice to meet you Volteer, I'm Spyro and this is Cynder. Did a big red dragon pass through here recently?" I asked.

"I'm terribly sorry but I'm much to busy to keep tabs on visitors, I'd ask around town. May I ask why?"

"Well, he is my father, and he told me to meet him at a place only known a The Vanguard." I said.

"The Vanguard could use you. They always need more men." Volteer said.

"Do you have a place where we can wash up and get some water and food?" I asked.

"Why don't you rest up at my place, the Wasteland is very harsh." Volteer said.

Cynder and I followed Volteer to his house. The inside was fairly big.

"The bathroom is up the steps on the left, come down when you two are ready" Volteer said.

Cynder and I walked up the steps and entered the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was covered in dust head to tail, and there was no trace of purple on me. Cynder was about as bad as I was.

"We're messy." I said.

Cynder nodded at me and we both crawled into the tub full of warm water.

"This feels great." I said.

"You got that right." Cynder said.

I scrubbed the rest of the dirt and grime off my body and crawled out of the tub. I used a towel next to the tub to dry off and Cynder soon followed. We headed down the steps and saw Volteer getting a table prepared with food. Volteer glanced at Cynder, and then at me, his eyes burned right into me.

"You're, you're a purple dragon!" Volteer exclaimed.

"Yes, that's why I need to find the Vanguard, my father said he was stopping here then going there." I said.

"Well I don't know where the Vanguard is, but you need to be careful, you're the only threat to Malefor now. He's going to be out for your blood." Volteer said.

"Thanks for the heads up. We had a close call last night with some blood thirsty dragons, I had to kill one." I said.

"The wastes are dangerous, be careful." Volteer warned.

We ate the rest of are meals in silence. I yawned and Volteer took notice of it.

"If you are tired, there is a guest bed across from the bathroom." Volteer said.

"Thank you." I said tiredly

Cynder and I headed back upstairs and into the guest bedroom. We hopped up onto the bed we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always feel free to review and tell me what you think so far! I like my reader's feedback. Until next time!

Suresh0t

"


	4. The Corruption

I woke late in the morning, I stretched and hopped off the bed and walked out of the guest room. Volteer was working busily on some object he had on a makeshift workbench, Cynder wasn't in the building I presumed.

"Where's Cynder?" I asked Volteer.

Volteer didn't respond,he just continued to work feverishly on his project of some sort. Fear gleamed in his eyes. Something had him spooked, whatever it was it struck fear in him.

"Whats wrong Volteer? Where is Cynder?" I asked again.

"Oh, sorry Spyro. Cynder went to the local saloon to ask some questions about the Vanguard. Last night the town was attacked by some rouge dragons. They took some dragons. This has gone on for two months now." Volteer said.

"Do you know where they stay?" I asked Volteer.

"They stay in an old building south of here; our guards are spread to thin to attempt any assault. So please, if you do go, be careful." Volteer said.

"I will, ill go get Cynder and we'll get your people back." I said.

Volteer nodded at me and turned to continue to work on his project. I opened the front door and walked out of Volteers house. The streets of Dragonspine were nearly deserted with the exception of a few merchants and some brave civilians. Everyone in town was scared to death of these constant raids, doors were sealed shut, windows were concealed with shades, and children forced to stay inside. Life here in the past two months for these poor dragons was a game of chance. The saloon was on the other side of town, so it would take a few minutes to get there. The few dragons who were outside stared at me, being a purple dragon had its perks but then again, some dragons don't like purple dragons. I got the occasional "Hello" from most dragons, one dragon walked in front of me. He was about my fathers size, had snow white scales, and a look of pure hatred in his face.

"Why have you come to Dragonspine? We don't like purple freaks here."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just need to get to the saloon and ask about the Vanguard. It's very important I get there." I said.

"Of coarse the "great" Vanguard would like a purple dragon like you. Tell me, do you plan on fighting Malefor?"

"I plan on trying. The wasteland needs to be rid of Malefor, then we will have a shot at rebuilding." I said.

"Malefor will destroy you; I hope the vanguard plans your funeral as well. Your kind destroyed our world, you all should be dead!" The dragon spat.

"Look pal, I don't even know you. Im just trying to get to the saloon. When Avalar is back in order, you can thank me then."

I walked around the white dragon and continued to walk to the saloon.I guess some dragons really hated us, after what Malefor did to Avalar, some thought we controlled too much power. The words "Malefor will destroy you" kept repeating itself in my mind. What if he was right? Will I be able to destroy him? My mind kept throwing questions at me that had many I arrived at the saloon, Cynder was talking to a dragon, he was old, had gray scales, and had plenty of scars on his gray scales.

"Why do you need to get to the Vanguard?" The dragon she was talking to asked.  
"I can't tell you here, but it could turn the tide of the war with Malefor." Cynder said.  
"Alright, lets go outside. You can tell me then." The dragon said.

They turned to walk out of the saloon when Cynder and the old dragon's eyes fell on me. Cynder smiled at me and the other dragon looked shocked to see me. He took a few slow steps towards me and examined me closely.

"Whats your name son?" The old dragon asked.

"My name is Spyro, my dad is at a place called the Vanguard, can you help me find it?"

"Ah I spent many years with the Vanguard. May I ask, whom your father is?"

"My fathers name is Ignitus, he fled for Warfang to seek refuge after my mother bared my egg. Just a few days ago, he left and Cynder and I soon followed. Now we are looking for the Vanguards location.

"My name is Kryll, I knew your father. He was just an egg when the Vanguard suffered one of its worst defeats it had ever seen."

"What happened?" I asked

"We were fighting near he ruins of a city, I can't remember the pre-war name for it. We were attacked by Malefor's army, legions upon legions of orks, trolls, and some dark dragons attacked us head on. The battle was bloody and brutal; our foolish general rallied the troops and attacked instead of retreating. We lost over two thousand dragons; among the dead was our general. Our armies were in disarray, families mourning over there dead, we were weak and Malefor knew it. So we fled into the mountains, and let our numbers grow strong again. With the soldiers seeing you, it would put a winning mindset into them; you'd be a bloody inspiration to fight for the Wasteland freedom."

"Thanks Kryll, but I was stopped by one white dragon on my way here. He seemed to really hate me and the whole lineage of purple dragons. If there are any dragons like those at the Vanguard, it will be hard to train and watch my back for someone trying to kill or hurt me." I said.

"I'll be honest, some dragons out in Wasteland don't like your kind, but the Vanguard is different. They'd know that you could end the war and stop their suffering, so don't worry, you'll be welcomed warmly by the Vanguard." Kryll said.

"Thanks Kryll. Can you tell me and Cynder where the Vanguard is?"

"I sure can, but let us head up to my room, these days you really cant trust anyone you don't know." Kryll said.

We followed Kryll up the steps and headed down a short corridor. The last door on the right was his room. We followed him in and he shut the door tightly behind us and locked it.

"If you wish to reach the Vanguard you must follow the river south of Dragonspine. Head towards the mountains, not away. The trip will be dangerous so I recommend that if you come across a settlement, stop and rest. You are our last hope Spyro, please end this terrible war and restore peace to our lands." Kryll said.

"Thank you Kryll I won't let you down."

I unlocked the door and Cynder followed me out she walked by my side as we headed back to the saloons main floor. Cynder looked at me with concern, I had the attacks on Dragonspine on my mind and Cynder knew something was on my mind.

"Whats wrong Spyro?" Cynder asked

"Cynder, this town is in trouble, it been under attack for the last two months and has the town scared. We need to help them Cynder."

"Spyro, we need to focus on getting to the Vanguard. We can't put our lives at stake! I know it sounds cruel, but we have bigger priorities." Cynder said.

"Cynder, I understand, but we have to help them, Volteer could have left us in the Wasteland and we would have died, its time we pay him back." I protested.

"I guess your right Spyro." Cynder said.

We headed back outside, it was midday and the town had a bit more activity about than this morning. I still got stared down by most dragons I passed and soon enough, we got back to Dragonspine's main gate. Cynder and I stole a glance, and walked back out into the Wasteland.

"We need to head south from here, we should see an old pre-war building, that's where these rouge dragons are hiding out."

Cynder nodded at me and we headed south. I looked over to Cynder, she was beautiful, and she was my world. If something happened to her that I could have prevented, I would never forgive myself. Cynder seemed to notice I was looking over at her.

"Staring at someone?" she asked.

"Yeah, a beautiful dragoness." I said.

Cynder blushed at my words and moved closer to me, her tail wrapped around mine. Cynder looked into my eyes and I stared back.

"Now, tell me what's on your mind lover boy." Cynder said

"I-I was just thinking if something ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself, you make my day so much better when the day is horrible."

Cynder responded by rubbing her head under my neck, her touch made me shiver even though the day was hot. Her gaze rested back into my eyes, she moved her muzzle to mine and kissed me.

"Don't get me started about death, I don't want to even imagine you dead or hurt." Cynder said.

We continued our journey walking shoulder to shoulder. The sun was beginning to cast a deep orange in the sky; about two hundred feet in front of us stood the rouge base. We heard maniacal cackles come from inside along with screams of pain. Some of the screams were too high pitch to be older dragons.

"Ancestors, there's hatchlings in there!" Cynder said quietly.

"We need to get them out of there! Let's go Cynder!"

We ran into the dark building, the smell of blood hung heavy in the air, I could smell the fear scent of the young dragons. In a large room two meters in front of me and Cynder stood five battle hardened dragons. They stood around a small pink dragoness; she couldn't have been more than a couple months old. A small pool of blood surrounded her, she was shaking violently.

"Cynder, stay back ill handle this." I said.

"You're going to need help!" Cynder protested.

"I don't want you to get hurt, ill handle the dragons; you get the other prisoners out of here!"

"Be safe Spyro, I need you!"

I nodded at Cynder and stalked into the dim room, cages lined each side of the wall, inside there was dragons varying from age to age. The five dragons continued to torture the innocent pink dragoness; I couldn't stand to hear her scream again.

"Leave her alone and face someone who can actually fight back!" I yelled.

The five dragons turned and looked at me. They had scars varying from small to large. I in the middle of the group of dragons stood the largest of the five; he had to be the leader.

"Look here boys, we have ourselves a "hero" we need to show this kid how the Wasteland likes heroes."

"I'd rather be a hero than a low life scum who beats hatchlings! You guys are sick monsters!" I yelled

The lead dragon let out a psychotic growl and launched himself at me. Time seemed to slow down for me; the four other dragons followed their leader to fight me. I launched myself at the lead dragon we collided and knocked each other back, the blood rage of battle shined in each of our eyes. I was surrounded by five big dragons, each one laughed at me.

"Let's get 'em boys!" The leader laughed.

I rolled under the closest dragon to me to avoid the hard blows from the older dragons. I breathed fire at the unsuspecting dragon's underbelly. He reared back and roared in pain. The other four dragons took note of this and ran to his aid. I attempted to dodge an attack from the alpha dragon, but I was too late. I took a hefty blow to the left side of my head. I was sent sprawling half way across the room. I was seeing stars, the room was spinning, and my head was bleeding lightly under my left horn. I tried to stand up, but my legs wobbled at the effort and I collapsed back onto the floor. My vision started to blur, but I could make out the outline of the five dragons.

"Hey boss, he's a purple dragon."

"Well, he is use to us now. He might have a bounty on his head put him in a cage for now." The leader dragon said.

The world slowly began to vanish in a sea of black, but one thing still stood out in my mind. Cynder.

Three hours later

My eyes shot open to the sound of a scream, I stood up but found myself inside a cage. The voice kept calling for me and I immediately knew who the voice belonged to.

"Spyro help!" Cynder screamed again.

"I'm coming Cynder!" I yelled.

I bashed my horns against the cage again and again but I didn't even make a dent. My body protested at my efforts, but Cynder was in danger. I tried to flame to cage door but I would get exhausted before I could even recover my strength. Cynder's pleas for my help got louder and louder until I saw her get drug into the room we were in.

"Let me and him go!" Cynder yelled.

"We're not letting either of you go, especially since purple boy is worth something." The alpha dragon said.

Cynder growled and lashed out at the large dragon. Her claws raked across his left eye, he roared in pain and threw her into a stone wall. She hit the wall with a loud thud and laid unmoving. If it wasn't for the periodic rising and falling of her chest, I would have thought she was dead. My blood began to boil; these dragons were going to die, now. The stone beneath my feet began to slowly melt, whispers entered my mind.

"Give into the darkness Spyro." They repeated over and over again.

My scales slowly turned midnight black, my body became swathed in shadows, and with a loud roar I broke the cage door with my horns. The five dragons turned to look at me; for once I noticed a look of fear about them.

"Looks like the hero wants to play again." The alpha dragon said.

Just like before all five dragon charged at me and I charged at the leader. My horns dug deep into his chest, his eyes went wide as I dug my horns deeper. I felt alive, killing this dragons was the most fun I've had in years. My horn went as deep as they could, but the damage had already been done. My right horn pierced his heart, and the limp body of the large dragon fell to the floor. The blood from the alpha dragon dripped down my horns and ran down my face. The four dragons looked at me with fear, I launched myself at the closest one to me and hit him with lighting fast strikes.

"Get him off! Get him off me!" The dragon yelled.

I continued to rip the dragon below me to shreds; he started to beg for mercy. I dug my teeth deep into his throat and ripped it out. The dragon clutched his open neck and quickly died in a pool of dark scarlet. Two of the dragons fled, but one was brave enough to stay.

"Leave me alone!"

"You can't reason with me, you're going to die just like your other two friends!" I cackled evily

I pinned the large dragon to the ground and breathed convexity into his face. His body slowly began to turn to stone. When his body was completely made of stone I smashed his body into small bits.

"Spyro stop!" a voice called out.

I whipped around and saw Cynder standing there yelling at me.

"This isn't you Spyro! Stop please! The real Spyro wouldn't do this!"

I collapsed to the ground and Cynder ran to my side.

"Are you okay Spyro?" Cynder asked

"I'm-I'm fine. What happened?"

"You got really angry, you turned black, you were covered in shadows, and your eyes glowed white. Whatever it was it wasn't you, maybe we will get some insight on what it was when we get to the Vanguard."

"Yeah. Did you get the other dragons out of here?"

"Yeah, their safely back in Dragonspine. We need to head back to Dragonspine, you've seen better days, and you need to get some medical attention." Cynder said.

I didn't argue, I stood up and followed the love of my life back to Dragonspine. The day was over, night was upon us and Dragonspine could finally live in peace. I could hear a small laugh in the back of my mind, it sounded like the dragon that I saw in my nightmare. The laughter slowly vanished but was replaced by a dark evil voice.

"Good job Spyro." The dark mysterious voice said.

(A/n) Well that does it for this chapter. I was going to upload it on the forth, but the fireworks got the better of me :P. I hope you enjoyed chapter four. I also hope everyone had a safe and happy Independence day! Please feel free to review I love my readers feedback :D

Suresh0t


	5. A Reach For The Vanguard

I limped out of the pre-war building with Cynder at my side. I'd seen better days, my head was pounding, I had multiple cuts varying in deepness, and I pretty sure I sprained my front right paw. I gritted my teeth; this was the worst pain I had felt in my life. Cynder looked over at me, sympathy flooded her eyes, and she nuzzled me affectionately.

"Do you know anything about what happened to me Cynder?" I asked

"Not much, but I do know it was dark energy." Cynder said.

"I heard whispers, telling me to give into the darkness. Not too long ago a deep, dark, voice told me good job." I said.

"This is strange, it sounds as if Malefor is talking to you. Whatever he says, don't listen to him."

"Okay Cynder, I will try not to listen to Malefor." I said

Cynder nodded at me and we continued to walk towards Dragonspine. My pace slowed as the hours passed, the pain in my paw continued to get worse and worse. Sweat seeped into my cuts, and the view around me was starting to get hazy. I fell to the ground; Cynder whipped around and came to my aid.

"Spyro, are you alright?" she asked.

"I've been better, I need to rest, and I feel like if I take another step I'll drop dead." I said.

"Okay, it's going to be dark soon anyway, we can rest up for the night, but we need to get you to Dragonspine's doctor so you can get patched up." Cynder said.

We took shelter in the remains of a patch of bushes; it would keep us out of the elements and hide us from any blood thirsty dragons. I buried my head into my paws, my body was begging for sleep. Cynder pressed her body against mine; and she laid her head against mine. I wish we could always have time like this, no fighting, or worrying about whose out to get us, we could just enjoy each others company. I smiled to myself and pressed my body closer to Cynder's, as soon as my body brushed against hers,I blushed. I heard I quiet giggle come from Cynder, it was the first time I've heard her laugh in a while.

"Are you laughing at me Cynder?" I asked.

"Yes Spyro, I am laughing at you." Cynder said still giggling.

"Why?"

"Because, when your body just brushed against mine, you got so embarrassed." Cynder said.

Cynder and I stared at each other, the moonlight filtered through the remains of the bushes and shone on Cynder. Her scales looked like pure silver, and her eyes shined in the darkness. I leaned in and kissed her, Cynder closed her eyes and placed her front paws around my neck. After about a minute, Cynder broke the kiss.

"Well, you certainly know how to kiss a dragoness." Cynder said.

"I learned from you." I said

Cynder just grinned lightly and laid her head against mine.

"Good night my love." Cynder said.

"Good night Cynder." I said.

My eyes shot open, the area around me was pitch black. My heart thumped wildly in my chest, i didn't know where I was, or what was going on. Something large moved out of the corner of my eye, my heart was racing now.

"Whose there?" I called out into the darkness.

Laughter filled the air, it was soft at first, then it kept getting progressively louder and louder. I screwed my eyes shut, I felt two pair of eyes bore into my scales; I slowly opened my eyes to see two hulking figures in front of me. On the left stood a large purple dragon, which could only be Malefor, but on the right stood an unfamiliar dragon, one who seemed to be darker and more evil than Malefor. His form was hulking and his scales were ash gray, his underbelly was blood red and his wings were also blood red. His blood red horns rose above his hulking head, the tip of his right horn was missing. He had an evil smile about him that had a hint of mischief, if he was with Malefor then he was an enemy.

"Welcome Spyro." Malefor said.

"What do you want with me, you keep plaguing my sleep with nightmares." I said.

"Before I tell you that, this is my ally, Soul."

Soul's cold gaze bore down on me, I felt the tip of his tail run across my back, I shuddered away from the touch. Soul tilted his head over to Malefor .

"He will make a good ally if trained properly in the ways of darkness, It will take a while to break him though, he is surprisingly strong willed for his age." Soul said to Malefor.

Malefor nodded at his dark ally and continued to "Inspect" me.

"We must corrupt him before he gets to the Vanguard, my sister, Clarity, can purify him." Soul said.

Malefor got down in my face and started to speak.

"Spyro, make the right choice here. If you join me and Soul, you can help break the Vanguard and rule the land I have created, but if you join those pitiful excuses for an army then you will die along with them, Live or die Spyro, the choice is yours."

Malefor and Soul started to disappear along with the dreamscape. My eyes shot open, Cynder stared down at me in distress.

"We need to get to the Vanguard quick and find a dragoness named Clarity. Malefor and some dragon named Soul came to me in a dream, they talked about corrupting me and making me join their army, and then Malefor gave me a choice to either join him and help destroy the rest of the Vanguard, or die along with them." I said

Cynder stared at me puzzled, she had no clue who Soul was and neither did I. He just had an evil look about him that made Malefor's evilness look like child's play. The choices Malefor gave me spun around in my aching head, if I joined him, I would turn my back on my entire world, I would let my father down, all for greed and power. If I joined the Vanguard, I would be under the constant threat of living one more day. I shook my head, all these thoughts made my head hurt even worse. Cynder and I trudged onwards to Dragonspine, it wasn't that far away now.

"There's Dragonspine." Cynder said.

"Yeah, let's hurry and get there and find the doctor. I'm getting worse by the minute." I said.

We walked through the big metal gates to Dragonspine, waiting just inside the gate was Volteer. He had a happiness gleaming in his eyes until he saw me.

"What happened?" Volteer asked worriedly

"They all attacked me at once, but I had a rather big incident I'd rather not talk about." I said.

"Well it looks like you need to visit the clinic; it's just down the hill here." Volteer pointed out

"Thanks Volteer." I said.

I walked down the hill with Cynder trailing me. I walked up the ramp to the clinic door and was met face to face with same dragon who stopped me on my way to the saloon the other day. His body language wasn't hostile at all, it was more happy than anything.

"Is it true, that you two stopped the raids on Dragonspine and saved all the prisoners they took?" He asked.

"Yeah we did. Does that prove to you that all purple dragon aren't bad?" I asked.

"I am truly sorry about the other day, the harshness of the Wasteland is no place for my kid to grow up. I've always blamed the lineage of purple dragons for the condition of the world, but this world already has enough hate in it. Thank you for saving my daughter." He said.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"My name is Thresh." He said

"Well I'm Spyro, and I could use some medical attention." I said.

"Yeah, you've definitely been better lets see, Moderate to severe lacerations, sprained paw, mild concussion, maybe a bruised rib or two. Yeah just sit still, ill have you patched up in no time."

Thresh came out with a handful of large red crystals, it was the same type of crystals that Warfang's clinic used. He just placed a crystal around an area of injuries and my body would absorb the crystal and heal my injuries. After ten minutes of non-stop treatment, Thresh stepped away satisfied with his work.

"There you go, your as good as new."

"How much do I owe you Thresh?" I asked

"You don't owe me anything, you've saved my daughter its all I can asked for."

"Is your daughter a small pink dragoness?" I asked.

"Yeah, when Cynder brought the prisoners back here she said that my daughter had just endured a brutal beating, she stable now and should be okay."

"Well Thresh I'd better get going I have a long trip to the Vanguard." I said

"Be safe my friend, you can't trust Malefor or his dark armies." Thresh said grimly.

I walked out of the clinic and sitting outside waiting for me was Cynder.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"It went well; I'm back to my old self." I said.

"Well that's good because we are leaving for the Vanguard now." Cynder said.

"Okay then, lets head out." I said.

Just as quickly as we came to Dragonspine, we were leaving. We were heading towards the river and from there following it until we reached the mountains, it wasn't going to be easy, but Cynder and I grew accustomed to the risks of the Wasteland. The mountains were just a hazy outline on the horizon, it would take a good couple of weeks to reach them, and then there was the task of finding the Vanguards location. When we reached the river the cool mist blew up into my face, it felt refreshing after traveling ten minutes in the scorching heat.

"Well we made it to the river, now its time to head to the moutains." Cynder said.

"Yeah, we probably need to watch our backs, I doubt Malefor or Soul will just let us walk into the Vanguard, they'll want to kill us before we get a chance to get there." I said

Cynder nodded grimly at me, she knew the risks she was taking by traveling with me, but if she was determined to get to the Vanguard as I was, then nothing could stop us. Night soon fell, Cynder and I took shelter in an old pre-war building that was vacant of any signs of hostile activity. Cynder shuffeled closer to me, I draped my wing over her and soon fell into deep sleep.

I was awake, I slowly stood up and saw a familiar surrounding. I was in a small lighted clearing and the rest of the area around me was pitch black. The thud of heavy paw steps got closer and closer, I closed my eyes wishing to be awake right now. When the loud thuds ceased to be heard I opened my eyes. In front of me stood Soul, there was no sign of Malefor.

"Welcome Spyro." Soul said evily.

"What do you want Soul?" I asked.

"I want you to join forces with me and Malefor, we are the true power in this Wasteland, it would be foolish for even someone like you to challenge us." Soul said

"I'm not foolish, I just believe that the world would be a better place without you or Malefor." I said

This seemed to anger Soul, he pounced with pin point accuracy and landed right on me.

"You will submit to the darkness Spyro whether you like it or not!" Soul said with malice.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest, Soul eyes seemed to burrow into mine and after what seemed like an eternity Soul started to fade away.

"Don't think this is the last time ill see you, I can visit your dreams whenever I choose." Soul said.

I woke in a puddle of cold sweat, I looked around wildly and slowly stood up.

"Spyro are you okay?" Cynder asked.

"No Cynder, I'm not okay at all." I said grimly.

(A/N) Well here is Chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I like writing it. Please thank Alpha Kyogre for his OC's, he is helping me work this story. So please read and review and again I hope you enjoyed chapter five :D

Suresh0t


	6. Vanguard

2 weeks after departure from Dragonspine

The colossal mountain range stood in front Cynder and I. Scorched tree trunks stood tall and bear, the only evidence that life once flourished in these mountains. Over the past two weeks Cynder and I had to dodge Malefor's army. The nights hadn't been particularly been good for me; Soul would visit me almost every night. Just thinking of the ash colored dragon made my skin crawl, something about him struck fear into my mind. I shook the thoughts away, we needed to be solely focused on getting to the Vanguard, we're so close.

"Come on Spyro, we may have made it to the mountains, but by no means are we safe until we find the Vanguard." Cynder said.

"Alright then, lets go." I said

There was a small, narrow, path into the mountains. The path sloped up a steep angle; we would be walking up hill for a while.

"Watch your step Spyro." Cynder warned.

I peered over the edge of the path, one slip and we would fall to our deaths. The higher we got, the colder and thinner the air around us got. I was panting heavily, hiking up hill was tiring, and the thin air made it even worse.

"Cynder, I-I need, to stop." I said panting heavily.

"Ok, I can see why the Vanguard would hide out here; it could take weeks for us to even find the Vanguards location."

"We're so close, it couldn't be that far could it?" I said out loud.

"One can hope!" Cynder said cheerfully.

By mid-day most of the sky was covered in dark gray clouds, a sign that bad weather was on the way. Ad I looked over to Cynder who had the same look of concern that I did. If it was to rain it would be ice cold, and we had no shelter. We kept pushing onwards; the Vanguard had t be close. My mind started to conjure up questions, What if it was deep into the mountains? What if we don't find it? What if it starts to storm? I tried to clear my mind, but it was no use the questions kept hammering my mind. A rain drop landed on my muzzle, it was frigid.

"Cynder, we need to find shelter, fast!" I said.

Cynder and I both looked around frantically; there was a small area between two rocks that would keep only one dragon dry.

"Cynder over here!" I yelled

Cynder sprinted through the cold rain and inspected the shelter.

"Spyro, theres only room for one of us to keep dry!"

"We don't have any choice Cynder! I'll try m hardest to keep you warm!"

"Spyro-"

"We don't have time to argue!" I yelled

Cynder reluctantly crawled into the small crevice between the rocks; I draped my wing over her. The cold rain pelted my scales, I was shivering violently, and my whole body was numb. Cynder attempted to crack a smile at me, but instead turned into a pleading look.

"No, C-Cyn-Cynder, this is the best we got, if-if it means I get a lit-little cold, th-then s-so b-be i-it."

"Spyro you're going to freeze to death!" Cynder shouted.

"I'll b-be- f-f-fine." I said.

At the Vanguard

The weather had turned bad, my son, Spyro, should have been here already. It's been a good three weeks since Spyro and Cynder left Warfang; they should be at least in the mountains. I turned and walked out of my room, I was getting worried. I ran outside and leaped into the air, if they were on schedule, they should be close by in the mountains, the only problem that tugged at my mind was that the mountains offered little protection from the elements, if my son and Cynder were in this frigid rain, they would most likely freeze to death. I continued to search for any sign of the two; I had to find a sign soon. A distinct smell caught my nose, even through the cold rain; I could smell my son, he and Cynder must be close. I landed into a wide open clearing offering little to no shelter.

"Spyro!" I yelled.

There was no answer, a medium sized figure caught my eye, it could only be Spyro.

"Spyro!" I yelled running over to my son.

He was shivering uncontrollably; he even had small ice crystals beginning to form on his scales. He gazed up at me; a small smile crept across his face.

"H-H-Hey d-d-dad." Spyro said.

A pair of emerald eyes glinted in the dark crevice behind Spyro, my son must have given her the shelter instead of him.

"Ignitus!" Cynder yelled

"Yes Cynder, I am not trying to sound stern but we need to get Spyro somewhere dry and warm, hop on my back with Spyro, and ill take you to the Vanguard.

12 hours later.

I woke wrapped in blankets, my memory of the prior night was patchy, all I remember is my dad finding Cynder and I, then I woke up. I slowly sat up on my haunches, the room around me was made of stone, three windows were in front of the bed I laid in, and there was a single door on the far side of the room. I hopped off the bed and padded over to the door, I pushed the door open with my horns and standing outside was a blue dragon.

"Hello Spyro I am Cyril, the Vanguards leader."

"Wheres my dad? Wheres Cynder?" I asked.

"They are fine, they just visited you earlier but they said you weren't awake."

"Where are they now?" I asked Cyril.

"They are in your dad's quarters, but before you go, you will start your training soon. Again welcome to the Vanguard Spyro." Cyril said.

Cyril turned around and walked away, I walked down the long corridor in front of me. There were dragons of all ages here, they all used different elements and had there own unique power. Cynder was leaving a room at the far end of the corridor, I ran as fast as I could to her.

"Cynder!" I yelled.

She turned just in time for me to knock her to the ground, I nuzzled her affectionately.

"Spyro you great lump, get off me!" Cynder giggled.

I stood up and Cynder did the same, we looked each other in eyes and she slowly moved her muzzle to mine. I kissed Cynder with all the passion I could muster.

"Somebody's in a good mood today." Cynder said.

"We made it Cynder, it's been three long and grueling weeks but we made it!" I said ecstatically.

I nuzzled Cynder again who closed her eyes and nuzzled back.

"I've seen you two have grown used to each other."

I turned to see my dad standing in his doorway watching me and Cynder.

"Yeah dad, she's the best." I said lovingly.

Cynder didn't make a comment but blushed a dark red at my comment. Amusement shone in my dads eyes.

"Well I'm happy for you son, but we need to discuss your exposure to the darkness. Come inside my quarters, both of you." My dad said.

We followed my dad into his private quarters, it was spacious. It had three windows on the opposite wall of the door; a large bed was to the left, and a fireplace to the right. We followed my dad to the fireplace and sat in front of it.

"Now tell me, how did you get exposed to the darkness?"

"Well, before we left Warfang and went into the Wasteland, I had a dream, I was in a dark forest, I smelled blood, and found my dead body. Then when we went to Dragonspine, the town was in trouble so I thought I could help out. Well the fight went bad and I got captured, Cynder came to look for me and she got caught looking for me. The lead dragon threw her into a stone wall. I was enraged, it was like hate clouded my vision, I broke out of my cage and slaughtered three of the dragons. Lastly, a dragon named Soul has visited me in my dreams almost every night. He says he is an ally to Malefor and I have no chance of killing either of them. He talks about corrupting me and tells me to join him and Malefor."

"Son, Soul is the god of corruption; most that see him are corrupted seconds into talking with him. You must be extremely strong willed. Tell me son, did he stare into your eyes?"

"Yeah, it was like I wanted to be there but the dream ended before anything really happened." I said.

A look of despair came over my fathers face; his eyes were filled with anger mixed with sadness.

"Spyro, son, he's tainted you with darkness, you need to be purified otherwise the darkness will slowly start to consume you and take you over."

"How am I supposed to get purified dad?" I asked.

"Soul has a sister, her name is Clarity, she is a dragoness of purity. She will cleanse you of your corruption."

"Where can I find her?" I asked.

"She resides here at the Vanguard; you will find her in her temple just up the hill from outside."

"Thanks dad."

I turned and walked out of my dad's quarters Cynder followed closely. I pushed open the door that led outside. Several dragons were training using there breaths and melee combat abilities. We headed up the hill and walked into a small temple. Sitting in the middle was a beautiful white dragoness, her underbelly was a pale pink and her wings were also a pale pink. Her horns were pale gold and waved like water rolling over stones, and her tail blade was a serrated feather shape. Clarity slowly turned around and her pure blue eyes locked into mine.

"Welcome to my temple Spyro." Clarity said.

(A/N) Well here is chapter six, please read and review and give Alpha Kyogre credit for this chapter too hope you enjoyed chapter six!


	7. Clarity

"Clarity?"

"Yes Spyro, I am Clarity, and I know why you are here." Clarity said.

"How do you know?" I asked bewildered.

"I sense the corruption in you, you've met my brother, Soul, haven't you?" Clarity asked

"He haunts my dreams frequently; he doesn't seem scared of me. He only seems to be interested in joining him and Malefor." I said.

"You can't listen to a word he says; in the past Soul has had many allies. He bends them to his will and when they are fully plagued with darkness, he kills them and absorbs the darkness." Clarity said.

"My dad said to come to you; he said you could purify me." I said.

"Yes, but it wont be easy. When I begin to purify you, you will be faced with certain challenges to destroy the darkness within you."

"What challenges?" I asked.

"It all depends really; most that have seen their darker form face them in battle. If this is true for you, it might be a challenge to destroy the darker being within you."

Fear flooded my mind, if I faced my darker form I could very well die. I closed my eyes, I was the last chance for the world, I had to try.

"Alright Clarity, I'm ready to begin." I said.

"Alright Spyro, close your eyes and clear your mind."

The closed my eyes and let my mind go blank. A bright light bored into my eyelids. My heart started to beat a little faster.

"Do not be afraid Spyro." Clarity's voice rung out.

The bright light soon began to fade and the area around me soon turned black. I slowly opened my eyes, I was on a stone platform, the platform was well lit, but the surrounding area was midnight black. I looked around me, standing about twenty feet in front of me was a dragon swathed in shadows, the scales on this dragon were jet black, and its eyes glowed pure white. The body feature of this dragon were very familiar to me, I took a closer look and realized, it was me. The darker side of me slowly walked up to me until he was right in my face.

"Didn't you listen to Soul? The Vanguard is wrong and you know it!" Dark Spyro said.

"Why do you listen to Soul? He's only out for our darkness and he's willing to kill us for it!" I said.

"He doesn't kill us, he makes more powerful! You would understand if you joined him." Dark Spyro said.

"You're being irrational! What your saying doesn't make sense! He kills us, then makes us stronger! How is this so?" I asked.

"I see you wont listen to reason. I will force you to join Soul." Dark Spyro said.

"You'll have to kill me first, I wont join Soul til my last breath." I spat.

"I love it when they go down fighting!"Dark Spyro yelled.

Dark Spyro charged at me, I had to be on the defensive during this fight, his attacks were quicker than mine, but I had an advantage in strength. I rolled out of the way or my darker sides charge and as quick as I could jump on his back. I dug my claws into my darker forms back to get a better grip and blew a steady stream of fire at the back of his head. Dark Spyro howled in pain shook me off. As quick as he shook me off, he pounced on top of me.

"This was too easy, Soul said you would be a challenge to defeat, he was wrong." Dark Spyro said.

"Soul was right; I will be a challenge to beat."

I kicked Dark Spyro off with my hind legs and stood ready for another quick attack from my darker side. I had to go on the offensive, I charged at my darker counterpart. I heard him laugh, as he got ready for my attack. I felt my horns strike right into his chest, he moved back just a couple of inches. It was then I felt his mouth lock around my neck with a vice like grip. I struggled, I didn't know if he was planning on killing me on the spot, or if he was planning on killing me slow and painfully. I struggled even more, I heard his muffled laugh. I felt my paws being lifted off the ground, Dark Spyro let out a loud grunt and threw me a good twenty feet. I felt a good amount of blood run down my neck, luckily, he didn't hit anything major. I slowly stood up and looked around, I didn't see my darker counterpart anywhere. I searched frantically in the area around me, but without any luck, I didn't find Dark Spyro.

"You didn't look good enough Spyro."

I felt my stomach and chest hit the ground, I felt my counterpart's claws dig into my scales, the more I struggled the deeper his claws went. Dark Spyro withdrew his claws, he laughed at how pitiful and weak I was. I felt my counterpart rake his claws across my back, it felt like the hottest metal cutting through my scales. The pain was excruciating, I let a loud, bloodcurtling, scream of pain. My life was flashing before my eyes, the most repeated image I saw was Cynder, ancestors just the thought of leaving her alone in this harsh world made me upset. I flashed back to reality, Dark Spyro was still raking his claws across my back, and the pain kept coming in waves that intensified each time. Something rose within my body, it was powerful, and it kept getting stronger and stronger till it seemed to over take my body. The pain in my back was like a whisper in a loud city. My strength flooded back into my body and with it, I successfully pushed Dark Spyro off my back.

"Well, Soul didn't lie about how tough you were."

"He didn't tell you how powerful I was either." I said with rage.

The power within my body grew stronger and stronger, it was begging to be released. I attacked my counterpart with my flame breath, but to my surprise, I wasn't breathing fire. It was a purple beam that pulsed with energy each time it left my mouth. For once, I think I saw fear in Dark Spyro's eyes as the purple beam of energy hit him directly in the face repeatedly. Dark Spyro let a scream of pain that went away as quickly as it came. The power in my body quickly vanished and I was left looking at Dark Spyro lying on his side. I ran over to him, I had an opportunity to end this fight. His breathing was rapid and my counterpart gave me look of pure hatred. Not wasting anytime, I sunk my teeth into his throat. As I withdrew my teeth, blood squirted out of the teeth marks I left in his neck.

"You can't beat Soul, nobody can. He with begin the world anew in an age of darkness." Dark Spyro chocked out.

"Well I just ended you, so I wont be a part of his plans." I said.

Dark Spyro tried to speak but his life soon ended before he could say his last words. The darkness around me soon began to fill with pure white light, and the area around me began to dissipate. I woke in the middle of Clarity's temple, I looked up to see Clarity's peaceful gaze meet my face.

"Congratulations Spyro, many give into the darkness when facing themselves, but you prevailed and have successfully purged yourself of any of Souls corruptive powers."

"Thanks Clarity, where did Cynder take off to?" I asked.

"She left the temple for her safety; you acted unusual during your purification." Clarity said.

"How so?" I asked.

"In the time before you woke, I noticed your body appeared to spike in power, it was unusual because this is usually a sign that the darkness has took over your body, but I noticed that the darkness was going away during this spike of power. Tell me Spyro what happened?"

"Well, I had just taken a pretty bad beating from my darker counterpart, I thought about all the people I would leave if I gave into the darkness. A power spiked within me and I pushed Dark Spyro off of me. Then I tried to breathe fire, but instead a purple beam of energy came out of me."

"It sounds as if you have discovered a breath only purple dragons can acquire, Convexity. I'm not for certain what convexity is, but I do know it most of the time instantly kills what ever it hits, and I do know it requires years of training to master and use without tiring. The fact that you breathed convexity without being trained is remarkable, you are a very special purple dragon, something about you seems unusual."

"Am I going to be a hazard to others?" I asked.

"No, you've just been purified, the darkness no longer will have an affect on you." Clarity said.

"I cant thank you enough Clarity." I said

"You can thank me by ending Souls reign upon the world. Now, you might want to go see Cyril, I heard word that you would be starting your training soon."

I thanked Clarity again and strode out of the temple doors to find Cynder waiting for me. She seemed to have a great deal of stress when I first saw her, now she seemed to be relieved of it.

"You did it didn't you? You beat your darker form!" Cynder said.

"I did, I'm glad to say I no longer have any trace of darkness within me, Soul's time is running short." I said.

"So what now?" Cynder asked.

"I need to find Cyril, its time to begin my training." I said

We headed back down the hill and walked back into the Vanguard's main building. Cynder and I headed back down the hall that led to my fathers room, inside Cyril and my father were arguing about something."

"Spyro needs to train! If we let a foolish relationship get in the way of it, the results could be catastrophic!" Cyril yelled.

"They've stuck together since the day they met each other, I wont break them apart now."

"Fine Ignitus, if you cant control your son, then I will." Cyril said.

I had enough, I pushed open the door to my fathers room. Anger coursed through my veins, I was here to help the Vanguard. Cyril's head shot towards the door and anger filled his gaze when he saw Cynder next to me.

"Spyro, we need to begin and focus on your training, you relationship will interfere with training so I'm asking you for the sake of the Vanguard, end it."

"Cyril, I didn't have to come here, I don't have to fight for you, but I came here voluntarily, I'm your last chance at winning this war and here you are telling me to break Cynder's heart?" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Spyro you must understand-"

"I understand perfectly, Cynder and I are staying together, regardless of what you think."

"Very well Spyro, but when your training falls behind and you aren't ready to face Malefor and Soul, you know who to blame."

Cyril stomped out of my fathers room, my father let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry about that son, did you go see Clarity?"

"It's okay dad, Cyril is just being stupid. Yes, I went to go see Clarity, I can happily say, I destroyed the darker being within me." I said

"That's good son, im happy to hear that. Now tomorrow your training will begin, you need to stay focused on the task at hand, and try your hardest not to make the instructors mad."

"I'll try dad." I said.

"Good, now go and get some rest, no doubt your tired from your purification, ill see you in the morning."

"Are you one of my instructors?" I asked.

"Yes son, I will be teaching you how to harness and master the element of fire, Cyril will be teaching you ice, and I don't know who will teach you earth and electricity, but rest assured we have plenty of teachers. Now go get some rest, you're going to have a long day tomorrow son."

Obeying my dad, Cynder and I walked towards our quarters. Our quarters were two doors down from my dad, so we didn't have to walk far. Cynder and I walked into our new quarter and laid down on the large bed in the center of the room.

"Good night my love." Cynder said.

"Good night Cynder." I said.

I kissed Cynder on top of her head and snuggled closer to her. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and I would need all the rest I could get.


	8. Training

My eyes slowly opened, today was my first day of training and I had to be up early. Cynder was still asleep; she would train later on with the instructor of poison. I hopped off the bed and stretched, I made my way towards the door, today was going to be a long day. My first lesson was with my father, he was going to be training me on how to master fire, then I had to go to Cyril for ice, and I still did not know who was teaching me earth and electricity, maybe my father would know when I met him. I walked down the hallway and walked outside, the training complex was across from the living section. I walked into the training complex only to be met by sparring dragons, and instructors teaching their specialized element. I saw my father, he had a group of about twenty fire dragons, I padded over to him and his class.

"Now fire, is a dangerous element, it will burn anything it touches. Today we will cover basic fire techniques and do some melee sparring." My dad said.

The group of dragons that were in my dads class were about my age with the exception of a couple of younger dragons and dragonesses. Our task right now was fairly simple, hit the target with a steady stream of fire. The class was in a line waiting their turn when I saw my father motion me over.

"Spyro, i know that this is childs play for you, that's why I'm giving you something harder to do, follow me."

I followed my dad over to an area with ten dummies.

"Now you will stand in the middle of the dummies and use a fire fury. A fire fury is an attack that helps if you are surrounded by enemies. To perform a fire fury, you need to feel the primal fire that burns within you, let it consume your body, when the fire is begging to be let out don't breathe it, but release this energy. It might take a couple of tries son, so don't get frustrated. Ill watch you."

I walked into the center of the dummies, I searched for the fire in my body and found it, bit by bit, my body slowly became a raging inferno, this energy was begging to be released. Rather than breathing this energy, I released like my father told me to do. I opened my eyes to see the area around me had become a scorched black and the dummies were a distant memory.

"Well done, I didn't think you would get a fire fury correct the first time, let alone it was the most powerful fury I've seen in years."

"Why am I getting all of the elements so easily? Clarity noticed I taught myself how to breathe convexity, and now I'm a decent fire breather." I said

"So, you can breathe convexity. And son, you're far from a decent fire breather, you are a master of fire, a fury attack is the last elemental attack that an instructor can teach you. Now, you can join in on the sparring, but don't seriously hurt them, I know your melee skills are the best in the Vanguard, its just something purple dragons are the best at."

I awaited my turn to spar, my partner was the largest dragon in my dad's class, we made eye contact, he smiled thinking I was going to be easy since I was small.

"Spyro and Magmus, your up, remember, don't kill each other, and elemental attacks are allowed." My dad said.

"So that's your name huh? Alright Spyro, don't let me beat you so easily. I would hate to embarrass you in front of all these dragons." Magmus said.

"Ha! You couldn't beat me in your dreams! Now give me a good fight and maybe I wont make your face uglier than it already is." I said.

I stayed still while Magmus circled me like I was his prey, I knew what he was going to do, he was going to try to pin me down from my back. Magmus let out a loud roar and pounced, I rolled to the right dodging his attack. I charged at Magmus and hit him square in the chest, he tumbled across the sparring ring.

"Aw, what's the matter Magmus, you hurt?" I said.

"Ill show you!" Magmus yelled

Magmus charged towards me, I chuckled to myself and began to charge towards him. My body became encased in flames and me and Magmus collided in the center of the ring. I had more strength than Magmus had first anticipated and he knew it, and the fire around my body just made it worse for Magmus. He sprawled across the ring again, and tried to get up but he fell to the ground again, unable to get up.

"Magmus is down, Spyro is the victor." My dad yelled.

Magmus was help up by a couple of his friends, he shot me a hostile glare and left the area. A large paw came down on my back, whipped around to see my father standing there with pride in his eyes.

"Magmus was the best fighter in my class and you defeated him with ease, imp round of you son."

"Thanks dad. Do you know who my earth and electricity instructors are?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. Your earth instructor is Boulder and your electricity instructor is Shock."

"Thanks dad, maybe I should head to Cyril now."

"Yes son, you need to learn ice, earth, and electricity, but don't push yourself, learning the elements takes time and lots of energy." Ignitus said.

"Okay dad."

I walked away from my dads class and headed to Cyril's. I wasn't ready to see Cyril again, after last night his face was the last one I wanted to see right now. Cyrils class wasn't really big, only seven ice dragons were present.

"Ah Spyro, good to see you made it. How was your father's class?" Cyril asked.

"It was well, I'm a master of fire now." I said with pride.

"Well now that's good to hear, but now its time for you to learn the element of ice." Cyril said.

I walked into line next to a ice dragon my size, he looked over at me with a friendly gaze.

"Well, I'm in the presence of a purple dragon, I'm honored."

"Whats your name?" I asked

"Oh sorry, my name is Frost."

"Well Frost, my name is Spyro nice to meet you." I said.

"Good to meet you too, but we better stop talking before Cyril catches us, he doesn't like to be interrupted during his class." Frost said.

"Alright class, each of you has the unique ability to breathe ice. Search for the ice within you, it should be a chilling feeling, allow it to chill your body, then breathe it. For beginners, it will only come out as a frosty mist, be patient and allow yourself to build up and then you will have a powerful ice breath." Cyril said.

I found the chilling power of ice within me, it quickly replaced the heat of my fire element with its cool touch. I breathed this energy like Cyril said to, I opened my eyes to see shards of ice coming out of my muzzle.

"Excellent, Spyro. You've mastered the breath on your first try. Most think that it is impossible to do that, but im sure you can't perform an ice fury yet, its far too advanced." Cyril said

"How would I perform a fury?" I asked.

"Just like when using your ice breath, release this energy, don't breathe it." Cyril said.

Just like with the fire fury, I allowed the chilling power of ice to freeze the insides of my body. Instead of breathing ice, I released this energy, the floor around me snap froze and the dragons around me shook violently at the chilling power of my ice fury. Cyril stared at me in amazement, he seemed to be looking for words to say, but couldn't find them.

"I've never seen anything like this. What takes most dragons years to master, you mastered in a mere ten minutes! This is truly remarkable!" Cyril exclaimed.

"Well I mastered fire pretty quick too." I said.

"Yes, but this is your first time using the ice element, theres no way a normal dragon, or even a normal purple dragon could master the element this quick, you are a very special dragon Spyro, I just don't know what about you is special." Cyril said.

"Thanks Cyril, I'm going to head back to my quarters now, my body is pretty tired." I said.

"Tell Cynder I said hello, and about last night, I didn't know you would master two elements in a given day, I am truly sorry about last night."

"I understand Cyril." I said walking away.

I walked out of the training building and headed back to the barracks. Magmus was unfortunately heading back from the infirmary and walked into my path.

"So the great Spyro is leaving the training building. What? You to special to train? Or did daddy tell you to take a break?" Magmus taunted.

"I mopped the floor with you, please, don't make me embarrass you again, it'd be awfully devious of me." I said.

Magmus growled and step closer to me his angry face was in mine.

"You name a time and a place and I will gladly beat you to a pulp!" Magmus yelled.

"Actualally, im pretty busy, mastering the elements is hard work, so I really don't have time to whip you in front of your friends. So if you would please step out of the way."

"Well, I guess me and my friends need to teach you lesson about not backing down from a challenge." Magmus sneered.

"Just to let you know, I've been out in the Wasteland for a good three weeks and survived, you don't have a chance against me." I said.

While Magmus kept running his mouth, I analyzed the situation I was in, Magmus was the biggest dragon in the group, the other two dragons were about Flames size and wouldn't be a challenge. Magmus gave the word and all three of them charged at me. I rolled to the right and gave one of the smaller dragons a heavy hit with my horns, he went sprawling into a wall and hit the wall with a loud thud. Magmus whipped around and charged at me, I stepped nimbly to the left and knocked his legs out from underneath him, the other dragon swung his paw at my face, his claws glistening in the sun. I ducked to avoid the blow and froze the dragon in place with my ice breath. The last dragon stand was Magmus, his eyes shone with all the hatred he could muster, his attack pattern was repetitive, he would just charge blindly into his enemy over and over again, instead of find his enemies weakness and hammering that weakness over and over again. Magmus circled me again, but I didn't have time for his petty games, I charged at him, he reared up on his hind legs and pinned me down.

"Looks like im about to slash your back open." Magmus said.

Magmus's claws raked across my back, my mind went back to my fight with Dark Spyro, that power that rose within me was rising now. My eyes slowly turned purple, and I shook Magmus off my back with ease.

"How did you-" Magmus mouth gaped at what he saw, my scales were still purple, and rather than dark shadows around my body, purple waves of energy cascaded away from me. I walked over to Magmus who attempted to attack me, I pushed him to the ground and locked my jaws around his neck. I picked Magmus up and threw him a good thirty feet, he tried to get up, but his body strained at the effort and fell down to the ground. The power vanished again, I felt blood run down my back, the stinging pain of the gash soon came but it really didn't bother me. I looked over to the training building and standing in the entrance was Cyril and my father. I walked over to them both and they looked at me with amazement of some sternness.

"What were you thinking Spyro!" my father yelled.

"Him and his friends attack me first, I was heading back to Cynder!" I yelled back.

"He's right Ignitus, Magmus has been nothing but a trouble maker since he was first in your class for melee skills." Cyril said.

"I suppose he was upset that Spyro beat him bad. But another matter to be addressed here, is what was that power you used? It wasn't convexity was it?" My dad said.

"It was sort of like my darker form, I had a huge boost of strength, my attacks were quicker, I could take pain better, instead of white glowing eyes I had purple, I also kept my purple scales, and I wasn't swathed in shadows but it was purple energy radiating away from me." I explained.

"Okay son, head to your quarters and ill talk to you tomorrow, Cyril and I need to talk to Clarity about you. Its nothing bad, its just to see why you are so powerful at your age." Ignitus said.

I nodded at my father and headed back to my quarters, when I arrived I saw Cynder lying down waiting for me.

"Long day?" she asked

"Yeah, I just wanna sleep, im so tired." I said.

Cynder didn't argue, she pressed her body against me and I pressed my body against hers, and I soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

(A/n) Hope you enjoyed chapter eight also thank Alpha Kyogre for the help on this chapter also. Alpha also has a story Twlight Academy:Beginner year, its a good story and I encourage you to check it out. As always feel free to review.


	9. The Lament Of A Father

I woke to a scream, I shot my head up. Cynder was up and off the bed, I hopped off and we both ran out the door. Dragons scurried by us, they were heading towards the infirmary, it looked like they bore battle wounds instead of training wounds. Cyril was standing just inside the door that led to outside. He had a deep cut that ran from his shoulder down to his side, and it was bleeding heavily. He had a look of fear in his eyes, I needed to know what was happening.

"Cyril whats happening!" I yelled.

"The Dark Armies have raided the Vanguard, we need to push them away before we lose anymore dragons!" Cyril said desperately.

"How many casualties have we tooken?" I asked.

"About an hour ago it was close to five hundred, its hard to tell now." Cyril said.

"Alright, ill do what I can to repel the attack, where are they attacking from?" I asked.

"The main gate, we're holding steady there for now, but we wont last much longer without some reinforcements, our enemy is relentless." Cyril said.

I ran outside, blood spattered the courtyard, bodies of dead dragons were strewn across the courtyard. Cynder and I continued our sprint to the main gates, something seemed to follow us though I pushed this away, we needed to get to the main gate before the situation got any worse. When we arrived at the main gate, multitudes of dark soldiers poured out of the gates, the Vanguard was lined up in a single trench. For know we were holding steady with constant elemental attacks. I ran down into the trench to find a large green dragon heading the defense.

"Hey, we're here to reinforce the trench!" I yelled.

"Good, we're running thin to the west! That's where they're hammering us the hardest! Can you breathe Convexity? If so it would help us out a lot!"

"Yeah I can, i'm going to head to the west end. Good luck on this end!" yelled.

The trench was lined with wounded dragons, blood was everywhere on the ground. The dragons that were able to fight made a wall of deadly elemental attacks. A loud thump rung through the air, and I heard a loud whistle coming towards us. My eyes went wide, as the whistle got closer and closer.

"Get down!" I yelled.

The projectile exploded pretty close to Cynder and me, but some of the other dragons around us weren't so lucky. A young tan dragon was crawling to me, he was bleeding heavily from his chest and stomach, he tried to speak, but blood would spill out of his mouth with each word spoken. He managed to crawl to my front paws, then he laid unmoving. I stepped over the unlucky dragon; we would have to mourn the dead later. We managed to make it to the west end of the trench, three dragons stood on a platform, they were all that was left of the defense on this end. A fire dragon, an ice dragon, and an electric dragoness were constantly using their elemental attacks, but the enemy just got closer and closer. I ran up onto the platform and the three dragons looked at me with surprise and relief. I nodded at Cynder and the other three dragons. I allowed the power of convexity to fill my body, after using it twice, I had figured out how to use it willingly. The convexity filled my body with its power, opened my mouth and the purple beam of convexity decimated everything in its path. Cynder was hitting the enemy with a constant stream of poison, while the other three used their elemental attacks. The enemy forces were slowly pushed back, with our combined attacks, anything that stepped into our attacks died. Slowly but surely the west end of the trench was more secure. I heard paw steps behind us, I whipped around to see more dragons come into the west end.

"Spyro, head back to the a main blockade in the trench, we were sent to secure this location, but it looks like you've done it for us, but we'll keep hitting them." The dragon said.

Cynder and I ran back to the command area, it was getting hit hard, the commander had a look of dread in his eyes.

"We cant hold this position any longer, we need to fall back! Or we are all going to die." The commanding dragon said.

"Whats our situation?" I asked.

"While you were securing the west end, our eastern side completely collapsed, there're enemies in the trench and we are getting attacked head on, we would need a miracle to hold this position, we just don't have the numbers to do it." The commanding dragon said.

What the commander said made sense, we would be getting flanked from the right, and we would be getting hit head on from the dark armies. Plus, with the eastern side completely decimated, the western end was open for a full on assault, even with the reinforcements there. We needed to repel this attack, there's no way any of us would survive, even if we did retreat.

"We cant retreat we will just corner ourselves, barricade the eastern side of the trench, and we will just have to hold them off from here. It's the only flexible option we got." I said.

"Alright, we will stay, but I'm telling you, we need a miracle to actually win from this position."

I ran to the front of the trench to help with the impeding assault. My convexity breath was clearing a path through the enemies; they were slowly getting pushed back by my convexity breath. The powerful stream of energy slowly began to weaken; I knew I was getting exhausted, I had to use the only two elements I knew, fire and ice.

"They're coming over the barricade! We're getting overrun!"

I turned to see orcs climbing over the barricade we had set up. I blew a steady stream of fire and ignited the two orks, they slowly burnt to death with painful screams and small twitching movements.

"We need to defend the barricade as well! Any dragon that's not defending our front, defend the barricade so we are not overwhelmed!" I yelled.

The commander lined up a row of dragons my age, they stood firm and waited for any enemy to come over the top. The three dragons I helped on the west end came limping into the main defense area.

"The west end has been overrun, they came in full force!" the dragoness yelled.

The commander cursed under his breath, and got more dragons ready to make a barricade for the west end. I ran over to him, he had a dreadful look in his eyes and he seemed to be shaking.

"We lost our flanks! If we stay here we are going to get killed, we need to fall back to the courtyard, we have a chance there."

"No we don't, we will get surrounded, and they will kill us or execute us one by one, we need to hold here. " I said.

"We cant-"

"There are hatchlings in the main building; we need to defend them before anyone else! You see, we can't retreat or we put the whole Vanguard at risk, we still have a fighting chance here!" I yelled.

The commander reluctantly nodded and ordered that the west side of the trench be barricaded. I continued to defend our front. A series of loud roars filled the air, I looked up to the sky to see four large dragons flying towards the Vanguard with loads of smaller dragons varying from age to age behind them. They landed behind the invading army and started to attack.

"Everyone behind me, we can surround them and finish them off!" I yelled.

Cynder stood next to me and hundreds of other dragons were behind me, they were waiting for my signal to attack.

"Attack!" I yelled.

We charged into the fray of battle, the army consisted of mainly orks. Slowly the enemy was surrounded by an army of dragons, the dark army knew they had lost, victory belonged to the Vanguard today.

"Finish them off!" I yelled.

Our forces were in a giant circle, the enemies inside had no cover from elemental attacks, the circle of dragons slowly enclosed around the dark army. The last ork took his dying breath, victory was ours. Battle crys filled the air, the four large dragons looked really famillar I walked towards them to get a better look. I got close to them, I knew all of the large dragons, Terrador, Volteer, Kryll, and Thresh, were all here and secured our victory. The four dragons looked down at me Kryll had a large smile on his face as did Volteer and Thresh. Terrador however seemed to be even happier to see me.

"Terrador I thought you hated me." I said.

"For a while I did, but it was soon after you left, about a week, that Warfang's location was discovered. The dark armies attacked in full force and we had no plan of defense, so we ran. What you see behind me is whats left of Warfangs residents."

"I'm sorry to hear that Terrador." I said

Cynder walked up next to me and kissed me on the cheek unaware that her father was watching her.

"So Cynder I see you found someone you care about." Terrador said.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Cynder said bluntly.

I walked away from Terrador to allow him to talk to Cynder alone. I still really wanted to know why most of the residents of Dragonspine were here.

"Volteer, im surprised to see you here." I said.

"Yes, I'm surprised im here to. The dark armies attack and destroyed Dragonspine a week after you left, we left the ruins of our town and met up with Terrador and the rest of Warfang. We both agreed we needed to get here, luckily, Kryll was able to help us get here." Volteer said.

"I'm glad you guys are ok." I said walking away.

I walked passed Thresh and gave him a nod, but a certain red dragon caught my eye. He had a long black scar that ran down his side. His eyes met mine and I soon found myself walking towards him.

"Never thought I say this, but it's good to see you Spyro." Flame said.

"Likewise Flame I guess we aren't enemies anymore." I said.

"After you nearly killed me I got to thinking. I made your life hell since we knew each other, so I thought I really deserved to die, but I didn't." Flame said.

"So are you saying that your sorry for making my younger life a living hell?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, I know I was being and idiot, but can you forgive me and can we be friends instead of enemies?" Flame asked.

I extended my paw to Flame and we shook, we would no longer be enemies, but friends.

"All right Flame ill catch you later, I need to head back to the infirmary, to check on Cyril." I said

I ran back to the Vanguard's main complex, Cyril was in the infirmary, he seemed to be okay, but when he saw me a look of sorrow came over his face.

"Cyril whats wrong?" I asked.

"Your father took a bad hit, he's in the next room, he's not going to last much longer." Cyril said sorrowfully.

I was shocked, I ran into the next room to see my father lying on his side. He was covered in deep wounds and around his body was a rather large puddle of his blood.

"D-dad." I said.

"Spyro, im sure Cyril already told you, but I'm not going to make it, ive lost too much blood and theres no way of replacing it." My dad said.

I couldn't find the words to say, my father was going to die and I couldn't do anything to save him.

"Listen up son, this war is far from over, this is only the beginning. Protect your loved ones with your life. You've come a long way since you were borne, im pround to be your father, and your mother would have been proud of you as well. I want you to destroy Malefor and Soul, bring forth a new age of peace, ill be watching you, and I will do anything to protect you son, I love you."

His last words were a struggle to come out but after my dad said he loved me, he died. Tears welled up in my eyes, I collapsed into my dead fathers side and cried. I shut the world around me out, all I wanted now was my father back.

(A/N) That does it for chapter nine, please give Alpha Kyogre credit for this chapter as well, and our reviews are welcome, im very open to my readers ideas! And as always I hoped you enjoyed chapter nine.


	10. Impurity

(A/n) well here is chap 10 but updates will be slow from now on. School starts this week and I will have cross country practice so my free time will dissapear sadly. But im not abandoning the story believe me so please review chap 10 and as always enjoy!

I walked alone back to my room; no one could understand how much sorrow I felt. My mind was shut off, I couldn't think, I was just in despair. When I arrived at my room I pushed open the door and crawled into my bed, Cynder was probably still talking to her father; at least she still had one. I closed my eyes, I quietly started to sob. All I had left of my father was the memories him and I shared, I tried my hardest to think of the one I cherished the most. The best memory I had was him teaching me how to breathe fire, that was ten years ago.

"_Now son, breathing fire is no easy task, it requires hard work and practice. Never get angry when breathing fire or it will backfire. Now can you find a fire within you? If so then nod your head son."_

_I nodded my head, my father looked pleased._

"_Good son, now allow this heat to consume you then breathe it."_

_I allowed the heat to consume me and within seconds I was breathing fire._

"_That's it son! You have learned how to breathe fire, I'm so proud of you, your mother would have been proud too."_

"_Dad? You won't die like mom did will you?"_

"_Son, I won't live forever, one day my time will come, but you will be a strong adult by then."_

Breathing fire for the first time with my dad was special to me. Now that the memory was persistent in my mind, I sobbed uncontrollably now. I felt as if the whole world was falling apart. Why did dad have to die? Out of all the dragons in the Vanguard, my dad died. My bedroom door opened, I saw Cynder who had a happy look on her face, she didn't seem to notice the sorrow in mine. She hopped up on the bed and laid down next to me.

"Spyro, you should have told me my dad was here! He said he approves of us being together, I'm starting to like my father like you like yours." Cynder said.

I didn't say anything, I was too sad to speak. Depression clamped it's vice like grip around me, and it wouldn't let go. Cynder nudged me, I looked over at her.

"Spyro, what's wrong?" Cynder asked.

"M-my dad is dead." I said sorrowfully.

Cynder didn't say anything; she laid her head against mine. Today would be the day I would hate the most, I would be depressed every year on this day. I closed my eyes, I sobbed myself to sleep.

Two weeks after Ignitus's death.

Cynder was outside the room talking to Cyril. For the past two weeks I just sat in bed and looked out my window. Cynder was concerned about me; I heard her sharing the news about me with Cyril.

"He won't eat, sometimes he can't sleep. Cyril he needs help."

"Take him for a walk today, remind him that life goes on and to remember him always. This type of wound only heals with time." Cyril said.

"Alright Cyril I will try."

Cynder came into the room, I didn't look at her instead I just stared into the emptiness outside.

"Come on Spyro, let's go walk."

"Whats the point Cynder? I wont ever see my father again."

"I know Spyro, and trust me I'm upset too. But you need to continue your training, your dad would have wanted you too."

I slowly got up and followed Cynder outside.

We walked out of the building and walked pass the training building.

"Spyro, I cant imagine what your going through, but I do know that your father would have wanted you to move on, remember the times you had with him, good or bad, they made you the dragon I know and love today."

Cynders words sunk into my brain, my father would have wanted me to go on. He has also made me the dragon I am today, I smiled at Cynder.

"Thanks Cynder." I said.

"No problem Spyro, and if you ever want to talk, ill always be by your side."

We made our way back to the courtyard; Magmus was in the center boasting about the kills he got in the battle. When he saw me a look of pure maniacal joy came across his face as he strutted towards me.

"Well how's the great Spyro today?" Magmus sneered.

I didn't answer but rather hung my head down in sorrow.

"Go away Magmus, Spyro's father just died. The last thing he needs is for you to be a pest." Cynder said.

"Oh, daddy died yesterday; well I see how battle skills run in the family." Magmus taunted.

I flinched at his words and Cynder pulled me forwards in order to get away from him.

"Oh and Spyro, I want fight you again."

"Not today Magmus, tomorrow or any day after that I will gladly smash your face in, but not today." I said.

"Okay go home to your daddy, oh wait you don't have one anymore!" Magmus yelled.

My body started to shake with rage, he spat on my fathers name, my scales flickered black, and my eyes glowed white. Shadows swathed my body, this wasn't Soul's creation,this darker form was my creation. Cynder noticed the change in me and ran towards Clarity's temple; I roared and charged quickly at Magmus. Magmus's eyes filled with fear, he turned to run but, he was to slow and I pinned him to the ground. He was begging me to stop, but I wanted him dead.

"You shouldn't have spat on my fathers name, now you will join him in death!" I yelled.

I sunk my teeth into Magmus's neck, he started to squirm. I bit down as hard as I could, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I pulled with all my might and ripped Magmus's throat out of his neck. He brought his paws up to his neck,he tried to cover his neck but he died soon after. Blood covered my face and paws, killing Magmus made me feel alive. Clarity stood outside her temple, fear was in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cynder I have no choice but to use my light element."

A white beam flew at me and knocked me onto my back. I writhed in pain, the white light burned like the hottest metal. The world around me grew hazy, even my darker form couldn't handle the light. My body shook not by my will. The light kept coming until I saw nothing but black.

"Wake up son."

I slowly got up and opened my eyes, in front of me stood my father and the dragoness that led me to Dragonspine.

"Son, I know you're upset that I'm gone, but you mustn't let the grief take control of you. Clarity's purification helped destroy Soul's creation, but she can't destroy something you have created. You need to learn to control this darker form. Magmus is dead because of it."

"I know he is, I was controlling my darker form I think, because the last time I used it I couldn't remember what happened, but when I went dark this time, I remember every detail, and I remember I enjoyed killing Magmus."

"Son, I don't know what to say."

"He deserved every second of his pain, I don't regret it." I said darkly.

"Son, I know he wasn't the best dragon, but that doesn't justify killing him." Ignitus said.

"Dad, this is the first time in my life I'm going to disagree with you, he said the wrong thing at the wrong time and he got what he deserved." I said.

My dad sighed and looked at my mother. My mother's peaceful gaze fell on me.

"Spyro, Clarity used her light element to subdue you, your spiritual body is fine, but your physical body is in bad shape, it looks as if you might not make it." My mother said as gently as she could.

"You mean, I'm dying? No, no I can't leave Cynder! Send me back, please, if I'm going to die I need to see her face again!" I said.

"Son, you'll be in a great deal of pain, that's why we brought you here to so you wouldn't have to experience the pain. Are you sure you want to go back?" My father asked.

"I'm sure, I need to tell Cynder I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt her."

"Very well son."

The dreamscape around me disappeared, when my eyes opened I was met with a group of concerned dragons and an excruciating pain. Cynder was sitting in the corner of the room, she had fresh tears on her face as she padded slowly to me.

"Can we have some privacy?" Cynder asked.

"Of course Cynder." Cyril said.

Cynder waited until everyone left the room and locked the door behind them.

"Cynder I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you, this dark side of me may have put me down for good." I said

"Don't talk like that Spyro, I wont let you die."

"How bad is it." I asked.

"The doctors say you won't make it through the night, if you make it which is slim to none, then you have a huge chance of recovering. So please Spyro, please don't die on me."

"I don't plan on it, Cynder I'm not ready to die, trust me I want to be with you forever, I want to see what our hatchlings will look like. I have a lot to live for, and you make my life so much better. I have you to thank for saving my life in Warfang, helping me to Thresh, and more things. I love you so much, but if I do die tonight, please move on, I will live forever in your heart but don't let my passing control you like my fathers did me, please don't."

"Sp-Spyro, you don't have to thank me for anything. Ancestors trust me, I don't want you die either, I want to have a future with you too, please fight through the night."

"I will Cynder."

As much as it hurt, I allowed Cynder to climb up in the infirmary bed I was lying in. She laid as close to my broken body as she could, I pressed my body against hers. I looked at her and kissed her with the most passion I could muster.

"If you live through tonight, I have something special for you." Cynder said winking

I smiled at Cynder, it could be the last night we spent together, I closed my eyes and prayed to the ancestors I would wake up in the morning.

_call it magic, call it true, I call it magic when I'm with you. And I just got broken, broken into two. Still I call it magic when I'm next to you. –Coldplay ,Magic_

The morning sun poured through the window on the far side of the infirmary, my eyes opened. The doctors walked into the room, amazement and shock were in their eyes. Cynder woke to see me sitting up, she cried tears of joy to see I was alive.

Over the course of four weeks, I received the medical care I needed to get back into training, I still needed to master earth and electricity. I was a walking miracle, so the doctors said. I was released from the hospital yesterday, today I was heading back to training. I passed some of Magmus's friends, they quickly turned their heads in fear of me. Flame was standing outside of the new fire instructor's room he saw me and walked towards me.

"Heard you killed Magmus, then Clarity almost killed you."

"Yeah I was lucky, with the way my body was, I shouldn't have lived." I said.

"Well for someone who was half dead four weeks ago you look good." Flame said.

"Thanks Flame, you better get to your class before you get caught."

Flame turned and walked into his class, his scales on his scorched side were beginning to regain their deep red color. I walked to my earth class, when I arrived I saw Terrador in front of a row of green dragons, he was teaching earth.

"Ah Welcome Spyro, glad to see you made a full recovery. Well I guess you learn you to use your earth breath now." Terrador said.

I got in line with the green dragons and got ready for Terrador's instructions.

"Now earth is an unmoving force, with proper training and technique you can bend the earth around you to your will. Now to use earth, feel the earth beneath your paws, tap into its strength, you should feel planted to the ground. When you feel as if you cant move breath this energy."

The dragons around me managed to make pebbles come out of their muzzle. I breathed my energy, and a rather large rock wall slid up in front of me.

"Excellent Spyro, you're a natural. Now class don't get frustrated, Spyro is a purple dragon so it comes more easily to him, now go rest Spyro, we will cover your earth fury tomorrow."

I walked back to the main building and back into my room. I opened the door to my room and walked in, Cynder was lying on the bed watching me like a hawk.

"Are you okay Cynder?" I asked.

"I'm fine, now do you remember what I said four weeks ago?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah, you said you had something for me." I said.

"I sure do." Cynder said.

I hopped onto the bed and Cynder tackled me onto my back and kissed me passionately, she had a look about her that seemed heavenly. I suddenly knew what was happening, I was in for a nice night.

(A/N) Chapter ten is done, I might make the end of third chapter into an M rated one-shot, but im not sure if you like to see it PM me. Anyway if you guys have any ideas for the story let me know. I felt as if Coldplay's song magic would be perfect for that moment and with that said I do not own the song magic or the lyrics it solely belongs to Coldplay. Please review and as always I hoped you enjoyed the chapter .


	11. To War

After the night Cynder and I mated, we grew closer than ever before. Training got more intense and I usually came home exhausted. Cyril kept saying that the time was coming to mobilize the armies and end the war, but it was always just talk. Things were pretty quiet now, not a lot of action or blood shed.

"Good morning love." Cynder said interrupting my thoughts.

"Good morning Cynder. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes I did sleep well." Cynder said.

The morning went by pretty fast and soon it was time for more of my training. I walked to the training tent as normal. I went to melee combat class, I was the best in the Vanguard and everyone knew it, anyone who spares against me would have a look of fear in their eyes. This was the only training I really had since I mastered earth, I had to go to Volteer next to master electricity. I soon found myself in the sparring ring against a much larger dragon; he was about three times Flames size. I would use my size to my advantage and quickly dodge his attacks.

"Ready, set, fight!" The instructor yelled.

The large dragon threw a hefty paw at me, but I quickly rolled to the side and charged at him. I managed to knock him off balance a bit, and stumbled and fell onto his side. He slowly got up and spat at the ground.

"Nice move." He huffed.

He charged at me, I grinned, I knew I had won at this point. I rolled underneath his legs and grabbed his tail by my mouth and pulled him down to the ground. I quickly hopped onto his back and lightly placed my jaws around his neck.

"Spyro wins, not a surprise here, go to your next class your done here." The instructor said.

I walked towards Volteers class, this was the last thing I had to do and I would be a true purple dragon. Volteer was busy teaching his students. I walked into his class and he greeted me with a hearty hello.

"Good morning Spyro, ready to begin your training?" Volteer asked.

"Sure, let's go."

"Alright get in line and I will go over basic safety rules and such."

I walked into line and Volteer assumed his position in front of the first line.

"Now, electricity is raw power, as electric dragons we are very fortunate to be able to control this energy. This element is very dangerous though, too much of it and your heart will explode and you will unfortunately die. Now I have three basic rules to go over to prevent this from happening. Rule one, never and I mean never shoot a bolt of electricity at another dragon. This puts their life in jeopardy. If I catch any of you doing this you will regret it. Rule two, don't do moves that would drain your energy, if you use up your body's energy, you will sadly die. And last but not least, Rule three, take your time, don't rush into things your not comfortable doing yet, just because your friends is breathing bolts of lighting doesn't mean you have to push yourself too much to get there. You all have the potential to be great, now if any of you don't have any questions I will begin to teach you the arts of electricity." Volteer said.

No one asked a question and Volteer seemed pleased that everyone in his class listened to him.

"Now to breathe electricity, you must first think of something that excites you. It could be a dragoness, a friend, anything that excites you, think of it and don't take your mind off of it. You should be able to feel small vibrations throughout your body, don't be alarmed, embrace this feeling don't push it away. When you feel as if you are a conduit of electricity breathe this energy and lighting should come out of your mouth." Volteer said.

I thought of Cynder and didn't take my mind off of her. The vibration feeling was very faint at first, but soon began to grow stronger and stronger. I felt as if my body was sparking, my nerves were on fire. I opened my eyes to see that the dragons around me were breathing sparks. I opened my mouth and breathed this energy, and to the class's surprise, I breathed a bolt of lightning on my first try. The class stared at me in shock and so did Volteer.

"That was amazing, spectacular, and stupendous. Spyro I think that you are ready for an electric fury."

"Why did Spyro get this so easy?" A student asked.

"Spyro is a purple dragon, the ability to control electricity runs through his lineage." Volteer said.

"But we are electric dragons, doesn't run through are lineage too?" The same student asked.

"Yes, but Spyro is a purple dragon, purple dragons are the most powerful dragons in the world. They can control all four elements with ease, this includes learning them like so. He is a very talented at melee combat; he is the best in the Vanguard. Now keep trying your electric breath, I have to teach Spyro the arts of an electric fury."

I followed Volteer to the back training room and I stood in the middle.

"It's the same concept with breathing electricity, but this is more precise, use too little electricity, you wasted a great deal of energy. Use too much, and you will die. Now instead of breathing this energy release through your body, become a conduit for the electricity to run through."

I again thought of Cynder, and my body began to shake violently, the electricity was sparking off my body and was ready to be released. I opened my eyes and I released the electricity that built up inside my body. Large bolts of lighting came down around me; the fury quickly faded leaving behind the black scorch marks on the ground.

"Very Impressive Spyro, you've mastered electricity, there's nothing more I can teach you. I'm sure you father would have been very proud, now go and rest your body needs it." Volteer said.

I walked out of Volteer's class room. Whenever my father got mentioned it felt as if another piece of my body was being ripped away from me. I walked out of the training building and saw that Cyril was approaching me; he had a happy look on his face mixed with determination.

"Spyro, I've gotten word that you've mastered all four of your elements. The time has come; we will march out tomorrow and start our campaign against the Dark Armies. If you have any unfinished business here I suggest you take care of it now."

"I will Cyril, thanks." I said.

The thought of going to battle with the dark armies made my stomach turn. People were going to die, no doubt, but I couldn't handle another personal blow, if Cynder died, I don't what I would do. I found myself walking towards the graveyard where my father was buried. I haven't been here since they buried him four weeks ago, now that we were leaving tomorrow, it would be a good time to say goodbye to him.

"Hey dad, I just wanted to say goodbye. We are attacking the enemy tomorrow and I don't know what to think of it. I just wished you were here right now, you always calmed me before the storm, but now your not here. I still can't believe you're gone, day by day I lose a small part of me and it never will grow back. I love you dad with all my heart, sleep tight dad we'll see each other again someday."

I walked away from my father's grave, tears built up in my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to cry. I walked back to the barracks; exhaustion crept quickly into my paws. I walked into my room and found Cynder was waiting for me, she smiled and I crawled into bed with her.

"How was your day Spyro?" She asked.

"It was well; Cyril told me we are attacking the Dark Armies tomorrow. Ancestors I hope we will be on the winning side of this war." I said.

"We will be Spyro, your forgetting that we have you. Without you this whole army would have been decimated. We are all counting on you and we know you will deliver." Cynder said.

"Thanks Cynder, I don't know how you do it, but you always seem to make me feel better." I said.

"Well, I know how to make you feel better you sensitive purple lump." Cynder said while laughing.

I pressed my body against Cynder's; this would be the last peaceful night we would spend together for a while. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep with my beautiful and faithful mate beside me.

Cyril woke us early in the morning; before we moved out he would give us a speech. When most of the dragons were in the courtyard he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"My fellow dragons, today is the day that we take back what was once ours. You have all trained very hard for this moment and I know that all of you are ready. Sadly, not all of you will return home, but your sacrifice will never be forgotten. My fellow dragons, what I ask of you isn't easy, but if we are to survive as a race, we have only one option, Attack. Malefor and Soul think they are the rulers of this world, but they are nothing but non-dragon genocidal monsters! Today is the day we stop running from their malice and hate! Today is the day we secure a bright future for our hatchlings! The Dark Armies will fall under the might of the Vanguard, we will finish this war!"

The dragons in the courtyard erupted in an uproar of applause and loud cheering. The giant gates to the Vanguard opened, the real war` started now.

(A/N) I know its not a long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. This story will be around fifteen chapters and I'm still having a blast writing it. Please read and review and if you have any ideas that could extend the story let me know. As always enjoy the chapter and please review


	12. Scouts

In a matter of hours, we left the Vanguard behind us and began the war that would change the Wasteland forever. Cyril and the other three elemental guardians led the army down the side of the mountain. A cold chill blew against my scales, the dragons around me shivered at the cold wind. I didn't know what to expect when I would confront Malefor and Soul, my gut told me to follow my training and ill be okay, but I knew better than that. My training didn't cover how to kill two dragons that could harness the very essence of darkness and corruption. The thoughts kept swirling in my mind and it only made me more and more anxious as the hours flew by. Cynder was walking close to me, whatever happened when we fought the final battle, I would have to know she was safe.

Cyril held up his massive blue paw he turned around and look at all of us.

"We are going to send out some scouting parties, we need to know where our enemies are strongest and weakest. Our strategy it going to be hit and run attacks up until the final battle. Spyro I want you, Flame, and Frost to search behind enemy lines, Cynder, you'll take Bolt and Infernos."

My stomach did a flip when I heard Cynder and I would be separated, we have had each others backs since day one and we would never abandon one another. Cynder look at me with concern and sympathy she walked over to me with soft eyes.

"We'll meet up here in a week okay? Just don't pull any heroics or anything that could get you captured or killed." Cynder said.

"I promise ill be here waiting for you seven days from now, just be safe Cynder." I said.

"I will be Spyro." She said quietly.

The silver moonlight shined down on her scales bathing her in a pure silvery white. Her beautiful emerald eyes shone with the intensity of a dozen suns but were as soft as a care free hatch-lings would be. Her lips got closer to mine as we locked in the last kiss we would have in a week. As much as we hated it, we pulled away from each other and headed to our designated scouting parties. Frost greeted me with a curt nod and Flame gave me a hug that a hearty brother would give.

"If im going into hell, im glad im going with you Spyro. If you got my back I got yours." Flame said.

"Likewise Flame, Frost its good to have you here as well." I said.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, if anything bad happens its been an honor serving with you all." Frost said.

"I wont lie to you Frost, what we are doing is dangerous, but as long as we stick together and don't pull any heroics or stupid acts of "courage" then we will be back here in a week." I said.

"Alright, we should head to Cyril and see where we are exactly heading." Frost said.

We made our way to Cyril's makeshift field outpost, he seemed to be waiting for us and cleared his throat as week walked into the tent.

"Spyro, the reason I separated you and Cynder is that you two are the best leaders I've ever seen. You both protected each other in the bitter wastes and have saved each others life on more than one occasion. I thought it would be a good idea to put you two in charge of a scouting party. I hope you aren't mad."

"I understand Cyril, we need to focus on the oncoming battle now and focus on our relationship later."

"I'm glad you understand. Now, im putting your group in deep into enemy territory. I need you to find out what parts are heavily defended and which are not. Gather any useful Intel and bring it back here, the more advantages we have over the Dark Armies the better. And lastly, if you are discovered, don't draw any attention to your fight. Kill the enemies quickly and quietly." Cyril said.

"Alright Cyril, we wont fail you, I promise." I said.

"I know you wont. Now go and make your father and the Vanguard proud, these are the last days the Dark armies will call this land theirs."

I looked over at Cynder group who was heading west, and we were headed in the opposite direction. We looked at each other one last time and swapped loving and longing glances. It was a matter of seconds before Cynders face disappeared below the crest of the hill.

The moon shone brightly across the empty landscape in front of us, it would be better to move at night so avoid detection rather than the day time. A cold wind whipped across my groups backs, winter was upon us and would make this war harder than it would already be. Bright lights dotted the horizon in front of us, Malefor and Soul's army would be massing there. Flame was walking next to me, his scorch mark was now a faded gray and the dark red tint of his scales was now taking over. His scales shone in the moonlight, he looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. His body shook and his eyes shot open, inside, his eyes were welling with tears and an outlook only a failure could create.

"Flame, you seem distraught. What the matter?" I asked.

"This war could be the death of me. I have so much I want to live for, but this war will demolish all of our dreams in one way or another." Flame said bleakly.

"It war, people are going to die, but their sacrifice will insure us victory. If someone dies they wont be forgotten, we have the chance to start a new age of peace and serenity, we cant give into the pressure now." I said.

"I know Spyro, but im afraid, what is something bad happens? What if we lose?" Flame said almost to himself.

"We aren't going to lose. If want to know why ill tell you. We have some of the most courageous dragons the Wasteland has seen. Malefor and Soul may control the darkness, but they cant hide the light. Its my destiny to create a new age of peace, even if I lose my life, ill die happy as I see the world a better place." I said.

"Spyro you talk like a dragon twice your age, I don't know how you stay calm during these moments, but thanks for the pep talk." Flame said.

"No problem Flame, now I think we should stop for the night, our objective is just a couple of hours away, but if we continued tonight, it would be well into daybreak." I said.

"There's a cave over there, it covered by some dead gorse bushes, so it should give us some cover during the day." Frost said.

"Okay, we'll head there, but no going outside during the day, we cant risk being caught or captured." I said.

Frost and Flame nodded their head as we headed towards the void cave. The cave was carved out a long time ago, it was so dark I could see my paw in front of my face, and it smelled damp and moldy. The three of us settled into a corner in the back of the cave. It was cold, Frost was lying next to me and he was shivering. Normally, ice dragons are accustomed to the cold, but it was frigid tonight and we had to take whatever measures necessary to stay warm. From my spot in the corner I could see the dark midnight sky. The stars twinkled brightly and I slowly closed my eyes.

"Ancestors, please keep Cynder and I safe tonight along with our friends, guide us to our objective and grant us safe passage home." I said.

My eyes jolted open, I could see nothing around me and the metallic smell of blood hung heavy in the air. I looked all around me, but I couldn't see anything. I knew Soul and Malefor were invading my dreams, this was the setting every time he visited me. A pair of cold blue eyes shone through the darkness, followed by a set of hazy yellow eyes. Soul and Malefor stood before me, they had a blood thirsty look in their eyes and started to talk to one another.

"Soul, doesn't Spyro have someone he holds very close to him?" Malefor asked.

"You mean besides his dead daddy. Why yes he does, I believe her name is Cynder." Soul said evilly.

"If you so much as lay your eyes on here ill rip each of you limb from limb, ill rip your throats out and feed them to the carrion birds!" I yelled.

"You wouldn't do such a thing when we have your dragoness right here." Malefor cackled evilly.

Cynder was sweating bullets when i saw here. Her eyes were wide with fear and she helplessly struggled against Souls giant paw.

"You should have joined me when I offered you the position, now your dragoness will suffer along side you!" Soul said.

Soul dug his claws deep into Cynders neck and she laid limp under his paw.

"No! Leave her alone!" I yelled.

I tried to move but It felt as if I was being held down by a great force. Soul ripped Cynder to shreds, my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest. Cynder was dead right before my eyes and soon Soul stopped what he was doing and got snout to snout with me.

"This I why you should have joined me months ago, I see when your dragoness is harmed you become a shell of your former self."

The world around me grew hazy along with Cynders broken and shattered body. Soul was after Cynder, and I had no way of stopping him, all I could do is hope Cynder doesn't get caught by Souls army.

Sunlight shone into the cave illuminating its features. The cave was about ten feet tall and ten feet wide. I could now see the cave continued farther back but didn't go for much longer, a useful place to hide if a patrol came along today. Flame and Frost were still asleep, I wandered into the back of the cave and slumped down. Hopefully Cynder would be okay, if I kept worrying about her, my mind wouldn't be ready for the task ahead.

Hours passed and my mind still swirled with thoughts of Cynders safety, My mind seemed to be playing tricks on me. I was hearing things but no one but Flame and Frost were with me. I saw thing move out of the corner of my eyes. I rubbed the tips of my wings against my temples, but to my avail nothing worked.

"Spyro are you okay?" Frost asked.

"I'm not to sure, Soul came into a dream of mine last night and, butchered Cynder right before my eyes." I said shakily.

"Soul can invade your dreams?" Flame asked bewildered.

"Yes, him and Malefor have invaded my dreams on multiple occasions and asked me to join them, but I would always decline. This time he just said nothing but suffering is to come to Cynder and I, that's when he killed her. As we speak, I fear for her safety, my mind is playing tricks on me and I don't know what is imaginary or reality." I said.

"All my life I never realized that being a purple dragon would be so hard. I always resented your power and skills, but you seem to get tortured by your own thoughts and actions." Flame said

"Sometimes I wonder why I was the purple dragon. I don't exactly hate it but its a constant struggle of choosing between light and dark. The temptation of the darkness is something most creatures cant resist, but I have given into darkness on more than one occasion. Most nights I see the dragons ive killed, they stare at me with accusing eyes and just keep saying "why". The whole world is depending on me to free them, but sometimes I question if I can even do it."

"Spyro, I know you can do it, ive never seen a dragon as powerful as you. The elemental guardians said there is no reason why you should be as powerful as you are at your age. They speculate that you have passed Malefor in power, but Soul will prove to be a challenge to you. As for Cynder, im sure she is okay, she knows how to handle herself, she learned from the best dragon I know."

"Flame, I don't know how you could even consider being my friend after I almost killed you, ill never forgive myself for that." I said.

"I understand your view on that, but please hear me out. I started that fight and I lost it, I took my life seriously after that day and I vowed to myself I would forgive you for your actions. I lost my previous life of bullying and I have become friends with the dragon I used to hate, to me that is a victory in itself." Flame said.

"Flame, im sorry for the incident at Warfang, but im glad that we are friends now." I said.

"Likewise Spyro, now nightfall is approaching we should get ready to move out." Flame said

"Alright lets go." I said.

The talk with Flame had cleared my mind and it just dawned upon me that he listened to every word that I said and responded in a way Cynder would. He wasn't just an old enemy now, he was a best friend to me and a dragon I could trust.

(A/n) I know that I said updates would be slow but I cant hold off on writing this im just having too much fun writing it. As always please review and I hoped that you enjoyed chapter twelve. Chapter thirteen will consist of two parts in Cynders Pov And Spyros pov. Cynder is not dead it was just part of Spyros dream with Soul.


	13. Return of the Scouts

The moon shone black in the midnight black sky. Flame, Frost, and I, have been scouting out Malefor's territory for the last week. We knew this war wouldn't be easy, but from what we could tell two major cities stood in the way of Malefor's castle.

"We need to head back to Cyril, and tell him that this is going to be harder than we planned." I said.

I motioned for Flame and Frost to follow, we could make it back the Vanguards current position tonight if we made haste. Malefor's army wasn't making the route back easy, what ever route we used before his army had started to cover it. A twig snapped behind me, I jerked my head around to see Frost's eyes widen. An ork whipped its head around to our current position and motioned for one of his comrades to join him. Flame looked at me, and then looked to Frost.

"Spyro! We need to get out of here now!" He whispered.

"All right, on three we are going to fly out of here, keep in step with me and try not to fall behind, we'll be getting arrows shot at us the entire time we're trying to escape." I said.

"One, Two, Three!" I whispered.

On three we all vaulted into the air and started to beat our wings quickly. I looked back and the ork blew a horn of some-sort. Archers started to line the ground and began to shoot volley after volley of black arrows.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

The twang of multiple bows sounded through the night as we dodged the arrows as best as we could.

"Spyro we need to get out of here! We cant dodge these arrows much longer!" Flame yelled.

"All right, lets move!" I yelled.

I flattened my wings against my body and started to get out of the arrows range. I glanced back to see Flame was behind me, but Frost wasn't in sight.

"Flame where's Frost?" I yelled.

"I thought he was behind me, but I guess he wasn't." Flame said.

"Alright, I'm going to go look for him, you get back to Cyril and tell him about what we found." I said.

"Spyro this isn't a very good idea." Flame said.

" I know but I cant leave Frost behind." I said.

"Alright I go tell Cyril what happened. Be careful Spyro." Flame said.

"I sure will Flame, see you on the other side." I said.

Flame flew off into the night and flew in the direction of the Vanguards location. I turned around and flew back the way I came. From the air, I could see the ground was littered with black arrows, but about half-way through my search, I found a blue body on the ground that could only be Frost. I descended to the ground, Frost had ten arrows in his side, his slightly moving side revealed he was still alive, but his breaths were sharp and fast. Blood slowly leaked out of his wounds. I walked to his side and his head slowly lifted off the ground and his mouth slowly turned into a small smile.

"Spyro, you came back for me. It was foolish but I'm not going to complain." Frost said.

"No one gets left behind Frost, I'm getting you out of here." I said.

"Spyro, don't be a fool, leave me. I'd just be a dead weight to you." Frost said.

"No Frost, I'm not leaving you here, come on ill help you up." I said.

Frost nodded and laid his head back on the ground. The arrows protruding from his side varied in deepness and would surely slow us down.

"Frost before we go I need to get these arrows out of your side."

Frost eyes widened with fear as the thought of excruciating pain crossed his mind. I nodded to him and closed my jaws around the first arrow. Frost nodded, I pulled the arrow up. Frost started to whimper and growl with pain. This process repeated with the eight arrows.

"Alright Frost this is the last one." I said.

Again, Frost nodded and laid his head back on the ground. I closed my jaws around the last arrow and pulled as hard as I could. This arrow was the deepest of the ten and as soon as I yanked the arrow out of his body Frost let out of booming yell of pain.

"Alright Frost we need to get out of here, no doubt that Malefor's minions heard that scream. So unless we want to get captured or killed I suggest we move quickly." I said.

"Yeah ok, help me up."

The beat of footsteps echoed through the night along with the rattle of chain mail armor. I quickly helped Frost up, we needed to get out of here now or we would surely get caught.

Cynder's POV

The blare of a horn echoed across the land, the orcs and enemies around Blot, Infernus and me, jetted in the direction of Spyro. If they had been discovered, it wouldn't be a pretty war for the Vanguard if Spyro got captured. Bolt tapped me on the shoulder, his crimson eyes bored into mine.

"We need to get back to the Vanguard now. With the enemy moving around like this it puts at a greater risk of being captured or worse." Bolt said.

"Alright lets head out." I said.

The three of us launched ourselves into the air and flew in the direction of the Vanguard. Soul invaded my sleep on the first night of our scouting mission, he said Spyro was going to die because he didn't join him, but I still had a chance to live if I joined his forces. I was afraid for Spyro's safety of course, but I needed to focus on the mission I had, but now that it was over that eerie dread of Spyro being hurt crept over me. An hour passed and the Vanguard came into sight, in front of Cyril's tent Flame stood there. A sense of relief crept over me as I saw Flame, if he was here Spyro would had to be here. I landed with a soft thud and Flame quickly approached me.

"Is Spyro here?" I blurted out.

"No, Frost fell behind and he went back to go get him, I haven't seen him since. Don't worry Cynder, Spyro will be okay, I'm sure of it." Flame said.

"How long has it been?" I asked worriedly.

"Its been over two hours since I saw him, but I still have hope." Flame said

I slowly walked away from Flame and sprinted towards my tent. I buried myself into the bed in front of me. I closed my eyes and cried, hopefully the love of my life would return to me safely.

Spyros Pov

Frost limped slowly behind me, it had been two hours since I last saw Flame and I found Frost. We were getting close to the Vanguard and luckily we avoided getting caught, even if that meant killing some soldiers and leaving them to be found. Another hour passed and the outline of the Vanguards tents came into sight.

"Come on Frost were almost back to the Vanguard." I said happily.

I broke into a slow trot and allowed frost to catch up to me, soon enough, we were back in the camp.

"Go see Thresh, he can help you out." I said to Frost.

Frost nodded and limped towards Thresh's tent. I walked towards Cyril's tent to let him know I was okay, and to tell him about the scouting mission. I pushed the flap open that led to Cyril's tent, he whipped around and a happy gaze fell on me.

"Thanks for saving Frost, it would have killed me to lose my son." Cyril said.

"Frost is your son?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't notice, he looks just like me." Cyril said.

A mental image of Frost came to my mind, he did have the same facial features as Cyril, I would have never known if Cyril didn't tell me.

"Well I was happy to get back home safely, but I need to tell you about what we found." I said.

'Yes please do." Cyril said.

"Well, we got into the enemies territory, we found a lot of guards, more than normal as if they're about to go attack someone. Then we found a map of Malefor's territory, there are two cities we would need to capture before we even start the final assault. It would cover us from any unexpected attacks from Soul and Malefor's attack." I said.

"Good work Spyro, this is the Intel we exactly needed. This will certainly give us an edge, Now you should go see Cynder she's been rather worried about you." Cyril said.

I nodded at Cyril and exited his tent, Cynder sure would be happy to see me. I walked into our tent and found Cynder sound asleep, I wouldn't wake her. I laid down on the bed next to her, tomorrow would be a start of sieging the cities, the real war was about to begin.

The morning sun shone brightly through the tents thick canvas. Cynder's eyes slowly opened and shot open quickly when her gaze landed on me.

"When did you get here?" She blurted out quickly.

" I got back from saving Frost late last night, I came in here but you were asleep, so didn't wake you." I said.

"Well I wish you would have told me when you got here, but i'm glad you're okay." Cynder said.

I kissed her swiftly on the lips and she locked her mouth against mine, when the war was over we could share more moments like this, but for now we each promised not to let our relationship to get in the way of the war, it would only distract us. Cynder got up and stretched, her back made countless loud pops and cracks as she arched her back. I stood and walked out of our tent, the campsite was brimming with the Vanguards soldiers packing up things and getting ready to advance towards the two cities that protected Malefor and Soul's castle.

Cyril was busy gathering his commanders and telling them where to lead our forces and assigning a huge number of soldiers to each group. His gaze fell on me and he smiled, he gently pushed his commander out of the way and greeted me with a paw shake.

"I've dreamed of this day for many years, and you made this world changing war possible, if we succeed, the whole world owes you their gratitude."

"We haven't won yet, but I know this war would have ended already, but I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to stop Soul and Malefor, whatever the cost." I said.

"The Vanguard know that we are going to lose people close to us, if you die, you will always be remembered as a light bringer to this world that burnt out the darkness, you shall be the most remembered dragon in history." Cyril said.

"Thanks Cyril, I don't plan on dying, I have to much to live for and I know I'm more powerful than Malefor, but still I'll consider my odds, but don't worry about me, ill make sure I don't die." I said grinning.

"I hold you to that Spyro, now we have a war to win pack up your things and get ready to move out, today marks the day we take back our world." Cyril said.

"Yes sir." I said.

I walked back to Cynder and I tent and she was already feverishly packing up items and rolling up the tent.

"Well ready to take the fight to Malefor's army?" Cynder asked looking up at me.

"You know me, I'm always ready." I said.

(A/N) I know im a little late on the update but im happy to get this chapter up. Im also working on Alpha Kyogre's new story Twilight Academy middle year, it's not up yet but stay tuned if you want to get a good read. As always feel free to review and always enjoy. I feel as if my writing has been sloppy lately and I'm trying to improve it, this story is soon coming to an end and ill be ready to write a new story as soon as I get a good idea. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter thirteen!


	14. The Start Of The War

My mind fluttered with thoughts as the Vanguard began to march towards Malefor and Soul's castle. Cyril had said the two cities we needed to capture were called South-falcon and Blue-lea. The two cities were heavily fortified, but they were necessary to capture, if we marched straight to the castle, we would quickly be surrounded by Malefor's soldiers. Our plan was to destroy any and all sorts of resitance, the civilians that lived there sought for safety, but only found corruption and evil when they finally got in either of the cities. Cynder was walking by my side, she showed little emotion as did I, whatever awaited us ahead, we agreed she would stay back when I confronted Soul and Malefor, the corruption there would be to great to handle and she would likely give in to it.

Word must have gotten out about my scouting party, the areas we scouted out were heavily guarded and barricaded accordingly. The orc's formation was sloppy as if a terrified general put them into position, their left flank had a gap that could fit three adult dragons between it, the right flank had too many men and they would surely hack each other with their weapons in a close quarters attack, and the front consisted of the most skilled fighters. Cyril saw theses implications and motioned for the Vanguard to fall in so he could give them orders while we still had the element of surprise.

"All right, there formation is sloppy but dont get too cocky, there could be traps so be vigilant. I want Flame to take fifty dragons and attack the left flank and I want Cynder to take one hundred dragons to the right flank, the rest of us will charge and meet the enemy head on."

I walked over to Cynder and gave her an affectionate nuzzle and walked away. Flame nodded at me and wished me luck and I did the same back to him.

"Spyro, I think it would be right if you led the assault. You proved your command when you fended off the Dark Armies back when we were still in the mountains."

"Thank you Cyril I wont let you down."

The rest of the dragons formed up behind me and murmered with anxiety, I rolled my neck side to side and two audible pops could be heard.

"Dragons, this is the start of the end of this war, be fearless, be ruthless, but most of all, strike fear in the hearts of your enemies and let them know the Vanguard wants them dead! Charge!" I yelled.

The valley we were in echoed with the roars of hundreds of dragons, to the right I could see Cynder was leading her dragons into battle, and on the left Flame was leading his small group into battle. In front of us, the orc's of Malefor's army charged at us. We met in the middle of the valley with the bloodlust of vengence.

An orc swung his axe at me, I rolled swiftly to the right to avoid the fatal blow. As quick as I dodge the blow, I rolled back over to the orc and bit savagely into his left knee, bone crushed under the sheer force of my jaws and fresh blood oozed onto my snout. The orc howled in pain as he doubled over and fell to the ground unable to get back up. I hopped up onto his chest and quickly sunk my teeth into the orc's throat, he struggled at first, trying to escaspe his death, but he soon died of lack of oxygen and loss of blood.

I hopped off the now dead orc and surveyed the battle field around me, each dragon under my command was engaged, but we were steadily pushing the Dark Armies back. A blue iced dragon came face to face with an orc larger than the other ones on the battlefield, he was burly and stood at a menacing seven foot and wielded two savage blades covered in the blood of a dragon. The ice dragon breathed ice at the orc, but he showed superior speed and agility when it came two the other orcs. The ice dragon whipped around and his eyes closed as the last thing he saw was a blade swinging right towards his neck.

"No!"

I leaped at the elite orc and knocked him over with my horns, he stood up, growled and started to slowly circle me.

"Hmm, your the purple dragon the boss told us to capture, well it looks like it's my lucky day, I found you and your pathetic excuse of an army." the orc said.

"This army is annihilating yours, we will succeed in our campaign were as you will fail, you have no chance of beating me and you know it." I said.

"Ha! Im not scared of a purple whelping like you!" the orc laughed.

There was a hint of fear as the orc made his retort. Deep down, the orc knew he was going to perish and I could take advantage of him and his fear.

"There was fear in your words, but enough talk, ready yourself for battle you coward!" I hissed.

The orc predictably leaped at me in an effort to overpower me, but I knew better and rolled out of the way. The orc growled in frustration and sung his sword at me. I ducked and rolled between his massive legs and gave him sharp bite in his calf. The orc yowled and pain and gave me a quick kick to the face. I tumbled a good ten feet before I stopped. Blood was streaming out of my nose, I quickly got up and hastily dodged a fatal attack. The orc left his back exposed, I unleashed a torrent of liquid fire and ignited the orcs back a bright white. The orc hunched to the ground and began to writhe in pain. I cut the stream of fire off and walked over the scorched orc, he was alive, but he was barely clinging to his life.

"Like I said, you couldnt have beat me if Malefor enchanted you with all the power and magic he uses, i've surpassed him in power and his head is mine. You were just a pawn, but you have to pay the price for your actions and this is your punishment." I said.

"Who... died and made you... executioner." the orc choked out.

"I'm a purple dragon, I have all rights to, no one can stop me from doing so, but what i'm doing is just. You've been unjust your entire life and now your paying the price with your life." I said.

"I cant... believe... a whelping... like yourself... did me in." The orc chocked out.

I was tired of hearing the orc choke out his words, I walked over to his head and quickly ran my claw across his neck. His face seemed to be a look of disgust mixed with gratitude. The orcs eyes slowly closed as his lungs took the last deperate breath he sucked in, when the air left his lungs his body lied motionless, he wouldn't kill anymore dragons now.

The ice dragon laid very still, but his sides moved up and down slowly. His neck was hacked open, he was losing too much blood and would die soon. His eyes gave me a look of gratitude and his eyes seemed to glaze over in the process, his side rose and fell one more time before he fell into an eternal slumber.

"Find peace with our ancestors, you wont be forgotten." I murmured.

I rose and looked at the battlefield again, Flames group was now attacking the enemy in front of us from behind, and Cynder's group had slaughtered the orcs that stood in her groups way and was now joining Flame's group. The orcs called for their army to fall back, the orcs turned around and to their suprise, they were surrounded.

"Finish them off!" I yelled.

One by one, the orcs met their demise and the battlefield was scattered with the bodies of the corpses of orcs. Here and there you would see a dragon or two, but we didn't suffer any major casualties.

"All right guys, fall in and tighten our formation, we will wait for Cyril to come and we will continue to march towards South-falcon." I yelled.

Cyril was flying towards the battlefield, behind his were each of the guardians and some commanders. When Cyril arrived he approached me with a proud look in his eyes.

"Spyro I knew you could lead this army into battle and win. Did we suffer any major casualties?" Cyril asked.

"About fifty dragons died, we didn't lose any in the two groups led by Flame and Cynder, overall, we did really well. I think this army can pull of this war with a win, these arcs didn't stand a chance."

Cyril nodded and motioned for the Vanguard to follow him deeper into Malefor and Soul's territory, the mountains seemed to brim with evil and every shadow crept behind you, following you closer and closer, it was an eerie feeling. Cynder walked up to me quickly and pressed her body agaisnt mine, the darkness here was consuming, it swallowed you whole.

"How far is South-falcon?" Cynder asked.

"It's neither far nor close, but we should be there in a few hours. I know you dont like these mountains, but we need to push on, we're so close to victory, we just need to take these two cities and I need to confront Soul and Malefor." I said.

"That's the part I'm worried about, Soul is extremely powerful from what Clarity has told me, he will be the most dangerous opponent you've ever faced and he could very well kill you." Cynder said.

"I'm aware of the risks, but I've trained for this day and I know I'm ready, don't worry I'll be ready." I said.

My words seemed to reassure Cynder a little bit, but she remained timid at the thought of me dying and I didn't blame her at all.

A few hours passed and the lights of South-falcon brimmed in the night. The city had walls about five hundred feet tall, and orcs stood posted on top of these walls with savage bows and arrows, awaiting to kill anything that moved at the bottom of the wall. We couldn't just charge in, it would be suicide, we could fly in, but we would lose too many dragons that got hit by the arrows.

Cyril motioned for us to stop and he stood in front of the Vanguard and cleared his throat, but he talked softly.

"We cant charge into this city, we would lose too many dragons trying, but I have a plan don't worry. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Frost, you will sneak around the back of the city and find a way in, the back part of the city is old, and they wont be expecting us to go around so im sending you four there. The rest of us will wait, and when the orcs know that our infiltration team inside their city and they go to assist, we will burn down the gates and take the city." Cyril said.

This is why I was glad Cyril was the leader of the Vanguard, his plan was genius idea and it had to work.

"Get some rest, dawn is a couple hours away and we all need to get some rest. Ill keep watch and the rest of you guys get some sleep, we will move out in a couple of hours." Cyril said.

I was relieved to hear Cyril say to get some sleep, I was dead on my paws and Cynder was too. I laid down next to Cynder and press my head into her side, she kissed me lightly on the head, and pressed her head against mine. I couldn't distinguish between sleep and darkness, but my mind went blank and I knew I was asleep.

(A/n) Well im happy this chapter is up and I am very pleased with it. As always feel free to review and enjoy chapter 14. Please refer to my poll on my profile as I need some insight on what to write after this story. Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. Have a good one!


	15. Capture

Cyril gave the word, the Vanguard awakened from a short slumber. He motioned for Cynder, Flame, Frost, and I to head towards the back of the city. The four of us dashed off into the night, we stuck to the pitch black shadows to avoid detection, but we still needed to be careful, these archers were bound to have keen eyes. We made quick progress towards the back of the city, Cyrils Intel was solid, not a a single archer stood atop of the wall. An ancient wooden gate stood between us and the inside of the city, the wood was dried out and Flame and I's fire element would quickly bring the dehydrated wood down.

Flame and I unleashed the torrent of fire from our maw, the flames licked at the door and the door quickly caught on fire. Dark plumes of smoke rose from the gates, the gate gave off the sweet-bitter smell of burnt wood. A loud pop rung through the air as the fire quickly consumed the gate, the gate could soon couldn't bear the weight of itself. The gate collapsed into a burning heap, the soldiers inside the city must have known we were back here, when the gate fell, it revealed a large force composed of orcs, grublins, and even corrupted dragons. I gave off a loud roar, the archers skirted away from the main gate and sprinted towards our position.

"Get ready guys, we are in for fight." I said.

The four of us crouched defensively, there was no way we could fight the force by ourselves, it would be suicide. A large orc walked in front of the army, he was burly and about six feet tall, he wielded a savage ax that could sever a spine in one hefty chop.

"Alright boys, it looks like we have four intruders, the boss wants the purple one alive so don't kill him, but the rest, we can have fun with." the lead orc said menacingly.

The lead orc gave the word and the large attack force charged.

"Go, get up in the air now! We need to get back to Cyril!" I yelled.

The four of us vaulted into the air and flew quickly towards the Vanguards position. The archer shot a volley of arrows at us, Cynder, Flame, and Frost dodged all the arrows, I felt a fiery pain in my left wing, three arrows punctured my wing's membrane. With only one good wing, I was quickly losing altiude, then another wave of pain came, this time from my right wing. I flapped my wings desperately, but I found myself in a free fall towards the ground below, it was right in the heart of the city. Cynder turned around and saw me falling, she flew back desperately and tried to help me.

"Come on Spyro let me help you!" Cynder yelled.

"No Cynder go, i'll slow you down, you heard the orc, they want me alive and the rest of the Vanguard dead! Now get out of here before the archers get here!"

"Spyro-"

"Cynder go, now." I said.

Cynder flew away with tears in her eyes, blood was running from my wing onto my body. The ground below got closer and closer, then everything went black.

Four hours after first contact

My eyes shot opened to the rattle of chains. I checked my surroundings, I was in a dark dreary cell shackles ran to the wall behind me and a dark crystal was in the far corner well out my reach.

"This cant be happening." I said will rubbing my temples with the tips of my wings.

"Oh it is whelp, you've caused he a lot of trouble, as we speak, your army is laying waste to the city, but they wont get in here, my whole army is here to stop their attempt of resucing you. But I will hand it to you, back when you were in the mountains I was sure we had you beat, but it looks like the son of Ignitus is now in my grasp. Trust me, if Soul didn't want you alive ill kill you like I killed your dear old dad."

Anger coursed through my veins, this was the orc responsible for taking my fathers life, he was on the very top of my list on people to kill.

"Whats your name?" I asked

" My name is Misery, I know why you want to know my name, trust me, you couldnt kill me, I made mince meat of your dad."

"You son of a-" Misery's fist landed hard against my snout, blood ran quickly from my nose and onto my face.

"Behave yourself Spyro, it will cause you less pain." Misery said.

Misery left the front of my cell. The dark Crystal was in the far corner of the cell, that was about five feet away from me, I could walk out a good two feet, the orcs didn't chain my tail down. The work was sloppy and inefficient but I wasn't going to complain. I turned around and backed myself up, I swung my tail at the dark crystal and broke it slowly. My energy began to flood quickly back into me, I breathed a steady beam of ice onto the shackles, they soon broke under the intense cold of my ice breath.

"Alright Misery, i'm coming for you." I said.

I charged at the cell door and rammed it open with my horns, I quickly took a left down a dimly lit corridor. An orc made his way towards me, I approached him quickly.

"Who let you out-" His sentence was cut short, my tail blade was dug deep into his throat.

I withdrew my tail blade quickly and continued down a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor. A series of loud roars came from a distance. I heard Misery's voice mention me by name, he was coming for me, this would be fun.

I ran down the hallway at the bottom of the steps, on the opposite end of the hallway, Misery stood there.

"Clever boy, you got out all by yourself. Well lets end this once and for all whelp." Misery said.

Misery was slow, but he had superior strength. If I am going to win I need to use my speed and agility I thought.

Misery charged at me, he swung his ax in a fatal downwards chop towards me. I nimbily rolled to the left and bit the back of his calf with bone crushing force. Misery yowled in pain and shook me off, he swung his ax towards me once more, I rolled backwards and barley avoided the blow, I breathed a torrent of flames at Misery, he screamed in pain as his body was getting scorched. He rolled backwards to avoid anymore harm from my flame and quickly picked his ax back up.

"You'll pay Spyro, this is just the beginning." Misery said.

Misery ran at me yet again, I rolled to the side but he anticipated that I would roll and I got a sharp kick in the snout followed by gash from his ax in my left hind leg. I grunted in pain and scrambled to my feet, but Misery was already there and put his boot onto my neck.

"Well it looks like your going to die like daddy now. I'm going to put your head onto a pike and feast on the rest of your body." Misery said with a hint of insanity.

I felt the convexity element rise within me, my eyes began to flash purple and my mouth glowed purple as well. I shoved Misery off of me, his eyes flashed with fear as he was now face to face with a purple dragon going berserk with convexity.

I breathed the purple beam of energy at Misery and it struck him right in the chest, he howled in pain and his body slowly began to petrify and wave after wave of purple convexity struck him. I cut the beam off, Misery was still alive, enough to where I could talk to him.

"That was for my dad." I said.

"Your dad was worthless like yourself whelp." Misery managed to choke out.

I dug my claws deep into his neck, his blood seeped slowly out of his neck. I viciously tore my claws to the side and his windpipe was exposed to the outside world.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." I said while walking away.

I soon found the exit to the prison and when I walked out, the city was in ruins, corpses of orc strewn to and fro and the residents making their way back into the harsh wastes. Cynder saw me and sprinted towards me. She tackled me to the ground and her faced was inches form mine.

"I was worried about you, please don't ever get captured again Spyro." Cynder said.

"I dont plan on it trust me, but right now I want to get as far away from here as I possibly can."

"Ok Spyro, Cyril is waiting for me outside of the city, or whats left of it, we should hurry so we don't keep him waiting." Cynder said.

We flew and easily found the Vanguard's large army, Cyril stood next to Flame trying to comfort him.

"He must have took it hard." I said to Cynder.

"Yeah, he was pretty upset when he heard you got captured, you should go talk to him."

We landed and the Vanguard all turned and looked at me, they all up-roared into cheers of relief and happiness and hope. Flame charged at me, just like Cynder did, he tackled me to the ground.

"Your alive! I thought- I thought you were dead!" Flame yelled.

"Yeah I know you did, Cynder said you took it hard when I got captured." I said.

Flame nodded his head in silence, he didn't seem to realize his face was a mere inches from mine.

"Um, Flame, can you get off me. Cynder wont be happy your in her spot." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Flame said.

Flame quickly got up and shot me and awkward look that I couldn't read. Cynder noticed it too, and walked slowly over to me.

"What was that all about, he was acting strange." Cynder said.

"Yeah, his face was really close to mine, then when he got up that look he gave me was weird, I couldn't read it." I said.

"I couldn't either, he's been acting very strange lately." Cynder added.

Night was closing in and todays events swam through my mind, me getting captured, reunited with my beautiful dragoness, and the strange events with Flame. I walked to Cyrils tent, he was happy to see me.

"Its good to have you back Spyro, now I was just going over the plan to take the next city, it wont be as heavily fortified as this one, but we still need to be cautious."

"Good to know, I still cant fly, so I cant really infiltrate." I said.

"Yes I know, your wings should be healthy but the time we get there, purple dragons heal rapidly." Cyril said.

"True enough." I said

"Now get some rest, we'll start our march to the next city tomorrow."

I walked back to Cynder, I saw Flame on the way who shot me yet another glance that I couldn't read. I shook my head, what did flame want? Why does he keep looking at me awkwardly? I couldn't place my paw on it, he wasn't acting hostile, but rather like a shy dragon around a dragoness he likes. I shook the impending thoughts away from my brain. I laid down next to Cynder and pressed my head into her side, her scent comforted me in the middle of this ancestor forsaken war, I pray that this war would end soon. We don't deserve the suffering.

(A/N) Well here is chapter fifteen I had some requests over the past couple of weeks for Flame to be interested in Spyro, I thought about it a lot over the past few weeks and it occurred to me that it would cause some indirect conflict which sometimes make a story better, if you dont like it then PM me and I will make changes and if you like it tell me and ill keep it up. As always I hoped you enjoyed chapter 15 and feel free to review.


End file.
